Time Has Brought Your Heart To Me
by abbzeh
Summary: ... or A Series of Unrelated One-Shots, all revolving around Kurt and Blaine. / Prompts are open
1. In Which A Deity Meddles

___A/N: Hello darlings. I've decided that in order to keep my mind somewhat active, I'm going to take on a new project. Specifically, this. Hopefully, I'll get some prompts for writing random one-shots. Seriously, please send me prompts. I need something to do whilst Ryan Murphy plays with my heart continuously by playing with my OTP. Anyway, this one was published on my tumblr a bit go as a prompt response to Klaine meeting on a subway._

* * *

Blaine is already running late by the time he actually reaches the escalator that leads down to the platform, his cheeks stinging from the bitterly cold wind that's currently making it's presence known throughout New York. And besides the fact that the weather happens to be in a state of absolute crap today, Blaine is ___not_having a good morning.

From the moment he'd woken up far later than he should have done, he'd decided that whatever deity deigned to call themselves God actually hated him. For some reason, his cell phone, which he was sure had been fully charged the night before, had died during the night, taking with it Blaine's alarm. He'd then proceeded to run around his apartment in full-out panic mode, rushing his shower and shaving and not even bothering to try and tame his hair.

(There was no point with the latter point today, anyway. Even if he had tried to fix his hair, had he actually been up on time, the wind would have torn his efforts of a general decent appearance apart in seconds.)

This was how Blaine found himself rushing through the rapidly growing crowd of angry, impatient people, black coat half undone and looking something akin to an escaped mental patient. Clutching his card in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other, he attempted to navigate his way to the escalator, trying not to spill a drop of the precious liquid energy that he so desperately needed.

Only stopping when he was on the escalator, Blaine managed to slip his card through the barely open zip of his shoulder bag, tapping his finger impatiently on the handrail as the stairs went tortuously slowly. As soon as he was in distance, he all but jumped onto the platform and ran towards the nearest carriage. As the doors started to close, Blaine managed to squeeze through the gap, and caught a glimpse of brunette hair before he was pressed up against someone's shoulder.

Breathing a huge sigh of relief that made him dizzy for a moment, Blaine allowed himself to relax and take a look around the carriage he had managed to jump - literally - into. It was the usual crowd that he saw on his usual days, where he was actually on time - the business men in their suits and newspapers; the mothers with their children, clutching their hands tightly to ensure no loss of property; the business women in their sharp blazers and hair pulled back into a tight bun with glares cold enough to make you want to crawl into a hole; the elderly who gave you disapproving stares.

Blaine felt the body he was pressed next to shift slightly, and Blaine turned his head slightly to look at whoever it was. Blaine couldn't really see his face, only see that he had fantastic hair and, from what he could see, apparently impeccable fashion taste. The guy (Blaine really needed to stop calling him that, it was beginning to get old. Great Hair would have to do) was engrossed with his iPhone, his eyes never leaving the screen as he expertly held onto a pole with one hand, tapping away frantically with the other.

Blaine didn't mean to be nosy, he really didn't, but he just happened to look over in Great Hair's general direction. Who was apparently a pro at playing Doodle Jump whilst on a moving train -

And Blaine must have done something to upset someone today, because in that moment, the train happened to jolt, not enough to hurt anyone, but enough to make Great Hair lose his grip on the metal pole and send him flying sideways, straight into Blaine.

'I - ___shit_, I'm so sorry!' Great Hair babbled as his straightened himself, dusting off his grey coat as he looked at Blaine.

And Blaine's brain must have stopped, but his mouth kept working for him, because he found himself saying, 'No, it's fine.' Great Hair's face, to be put bluntly, was absolutely stunning, almost angelic, but it was his eyes that caught Blaine's attention the most. The colour seemed to swirl like magical pools, green mixing into blue mixing into grey with a hint of gold thrown in ___because why the hell not__?_

Great Hair smiled slightly, hesitantly, and Blaine instantly wanted to see more of that smile ___and oh my god he was sounding like a twisted pervert because he didn't even know this guy's nam__e_. Great Hair flexed his hand slightly, glancing at it as he did so.

'Are you okay?' Blaine asked, noting it was the hand that had been wrenched from the pole. 'That looked like it hurt.'

Great Hair shook his head, smiling again. 'Nah, it's fine.' He quickly pocketed his phone, and held out his hand. 'Since I believe in knowing the names of the people I fall on whilst on the subway, hi, I'm Kurt.'

Blaine smiled at him, the expression infectious, and shook the offered hand, feeling a slight chill from where the black leather gloves touched his skin. 'Blaine,' he replied.

Kurt nodded, the smile still in place. 'So I'm usually on here at this time, and I don't think I've seen you before.'

Blaine ran his free hand through his curls, looking sheepish. 'I overslept,' he admitted, 'I'm usually up earlier than this, but my phone decided to die.'

Kurt made a noise of sympathy. 'Yeah, I know what that's like. I thought I'd left my cell on charge one night, but it turns out my roommate had unplugged my charger for some reason or other and didn't plug it back in.'

Their conversation dissolved into meaningless chatter, ranging from things like the new issue of Vogue to the subway edition of Judging That Person's Horrible Outfit, and they were just coming onto the topic of music when Kurt suddenly said, 'Oh, my stop's next.'

Not really wanting to potentially never see Kurt again, as Kurt had proven to be both amazing to look at and amazing to be around with his infectious optimistic sarcasm, Blaine quickly thought on what to do. Only one solution came to his mind, and he blurted out, '___Dyouwannagetacoffee_?'

Kurt looked at him, eyebrow raised in a way that made Blaine jealous, and asked, 'Sorry?'

Blaine swallowed, clearing his throat, and asked in a much more sedate voice, 'Do you want to get a coffee, sometime?' Already, he was mentally preparing himself for the rejection,

'Yeah, sure,' Kurt smiled, and Blaine felt his heart leap in triumph and elation. He glanced at the map near the doors, and he turned back to Blaine. 'Give me your phone,' he said fairly quickly, and Blaine, just as quickly, reached into his pocket to extract his phone from it's fabric prison. Kurt took it and quickly typed something in before handing it back to Blaine with a smile. 'It's my number. Text or call me later!' he grinned, turning back to the sliding doors just as they opened onto the platform outside.

As Blaine stared at Kurt wandering away from the carriage (and at the equally excellent view given to Blaine by watching Kurt walk away), he started to think that maybe, just maybe, it was a good thing he had gotten up late today, after all.

___Oh yes_, Blaine thought as he scrolled through his contacts, the name Kurt Hummel staring up at him from the screen, ___it was a very good thing he'd overslept._

* * *

___A/N: I do have another couple of completed chapter things, for lack of a better term, to upload, but seriously, PROMPTS. I NEED PROMPTS. Please? (And can they be romancey and fluffy? And no smut, please?) Also, I'm English, so excuse any mistakes made._


	2. The Union Jack (Bow Tie)

_A/N: I've literally just posted this to tumblr so I thought I'd post it here as well. An anon said I must use the words painting, fur, hat and sandwich in the fic, and this was the result. It's also ten to six in the morning and I haven't been to sleep yet._

* * *

By the time Kurt and Blaine finally got out of their hotel room, it was going on for around one in the afternoon. The light spots of rain that had been there this morning had disappeared, leaving the sun to shine weakly through the near constant overcast of grey.

'Kurt! Come on!' Blaine whined from his spot by the door, looking very much like a puppy that was about to be taken out on it's daily walks. Kurt smirked at the image and pulled on his black jacket as he walked to the door, grabbing the keys and ushering Blaine out into the hallway. Turning around, he locked the door behind them.

As he turned around again, he caught sight of Blaine's bow tie, and he stopped and simply stared at it in growing disbelief.

'Blaine, seriously? A ___Union Jack_ bow tie?' he asked, raising an eyebrow and folding his arms.

Blaine just stuck out his tongue and turned towards a mirror that had been placed randomly on the corridor wall, straightening the bow tie. 'Haters gonna hate,' he shrugged, meeting Kurt's eyes in the mirror and grinning widely. 'Now come on!' he said, grabbing Kurt's hand and running down the hallway with him towards the elevator, passing a less than pleasant to look at painting.

It turned out, as Kurt discovered from spending a mere hour with Blaine, that when Blaine was in somewhere like London, he turned into human version of a puppy, that also happened to be a giant tourist. Kurt also hadn't anticipated the giant headache that this would give him.

Blaine had certainly taken to London like a duck to water, and he kept getting excited from looking at seemingly random things; things like the red double decker buses ('Look, Kurt! Can we ride on it?' - 'Blaine, it's a bus.' - 'Yeah, but ___Kuuuurt__!_ Look at it!'), the London Eye ('Oh my God, let's go on that!' - 'No, Blaine. Absolutely not.') and even random dogs that they happened to pass on the street ('Oh my God! Kurt, we need to get a dog! Look at him! Isn't he the cutest?' - '… sure, honey.').

Eventually, a couple or so hours later, they felt the need to stop and get something to eat, because really, it had been hours since breakfast. Kurt looked around, trying to see through the throngs of people, and spotted a shop that seemed to be promising, called_ Tesco_. Grabbing Blaine by the arm, he all but dragged him inside, being hit by a gust of air conditioning and the smell of floor cleaner.

Of course, Blaine would have to become distracted by the magazine racks and of course there was Doctor Who magazine there for Blaine to look at. Rolling his eyes and deciding it was best that he just let him be, Kurt strolled off towards the refrigerated aisle.

Finding the cool drinks wasn't exactly difficult. After all, it was generally hard to miss rows and rows of bottles. So Kurt picked out a diet coke for himself and, knowing that he'd regret it later when Blaine was running up the walls, a normal coke for Blaine. He then turned and walked towards the back of the shop, still in the refrigerated section, and came across the packs of sandwiches. Knowing that leaving Blaine alone for too long in a new place was asking for trouble, Kurt quickly grabbed two sandwiches that he knew they'd both eat.

And that was when he saw the price of them.

___Two freaking pounds for a sandwich__? ____Whaaat_? Kurt stared at the price for a moment, before shaking his head and walking towards where he'd left his wayward boyfriend, grabbing his arm and going to the till.

'Bloody hell, this is ___ridiculous_,' Kurt heard the woman in front of him mutter to her friend, or boyfriend. 'Do they hire morons here?'

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt could see Blaine trying (and mainly failing) to suppress a giggle.

Once they finally got out of the shop and into the bustle of the street, Kurt looked around again, spying an unoccupied bench across the road. Determined, he narrowed his eyes and made a beeline for the traffic lights, waiting impatiently for the light to change to red so he could cross, Blaine in tow.

As they reached the bench and sat down, Kurt pulled the sandwiches out of the carrier bag and handed one over to Blaine. Gingerly, he tore back the clear plastic cover, took one out and lifted it out. '___Two pounds _for a ___sandwich_,' he muttered, shaking his head as he stared at the pitiful excuse for food. Tentatively, he took a bite of it, and made a face. 'And it's not even very ___good_.'

Blaine took a bite of his, chewing it slowly as he titled his head to the side. Honestly, he was acting as though he were a connoisseur of bread types. He shrugged, looking at Kurt. 'I think it's alright,' he declared, taking another bite of it.

Kurt just watched him for a moment, eating the disgusting sandwich with a ridiculously adorably happy expression, and he smiled before closing his eyes for a moment, letting the moment just wash over him.

When he opened them again, they were surrounded by pigeons.

'Blaine, why- ___Oh_. I should've known,' Kurt said, cutting himself off mid-sentence as he eyed his boyfriend throwing pieces of bread towards the birds. He leaned back against the bench, crossing his legs and staring at him, unimpressed.

'___Feed the birds! Tuppence a bag_!' Blaine started singing cheerfully, pelting the pieces of bread at said gathering birds like they were missiles. Kurt felt the urge to sink into the back of the bench and just close his eyes again, but as he tilted his head against the cool wood, he smiled. Blaine was a giant dork, that was true, but he was the most important person in Kurt's life.

'God, I'm in love with a giant idiot,' Kurt mumbled, smiling. Blaine turned to look at him, the goofiness in his expression almost entirely melting away to make way for something far more tender.

'Well, that's why we're here, isn't it?' Blaine said softly, leaning towards Kurt and trailing his fingers up his arm in a feather light touch. 'You love me and I love you and nothing can ever change that.'

Kurt smiled, and reached over and pulled Blaine into a hug. Blaine responded immediately, his hands automatically going to the top of Kurt's spine and almost digging in with his effort to be close.

'Mummy, those two men are hugging the way you and Mama do after you say 'I love you',' came a high pitched voice from somewhere behind Kurt. 'Does that mean that they're in love, as well?'

If Kurt could have found the effort, he would have turned around and smiled at the owner of the voice. Instead, though, he stayed where he was and caught a glimpse of a little girl, holding her mother's hand whilst walking.

'Yes, I think they are, darling,' the mother replied, and Kurt felt Blaine smile into his neck. The action made him smile as well.

Eventually, they had to separate, and Kurt was the one to pull back, ignoring Blaine's whine of protest. He laughed lightly at Blaine's adorable pout. 'Come on,' he said, coaxing Blaine to stand up. 'You said you wanted to see Buckingham Palace.'

Immediately, the pout disappeared and in it's place came the expression of a little boy who had been told he was going to Disneyland. It was like someone had just lit a firework inside his head, and Kurt found it both entertaining and endearing to watch.

'Come on, then!' Blaine said excitedly, and grabbed Kurt's hand and began to lead them down the road, like a puppy trying to take his owner for a walk.

'Hey, Kurt?' Blaine asked, leaning into Kurt's shoulder as they walked and smiling widely.

'Yes?'

'Can I have one of those hats that the guards wear?' Blaine asked, looking extremely hopeful. Kurt sighed.

'We'll see, sweetie,' Kurt eventually said, patting Blaine's arm. 'The only reason I even condone the use of fur on a hat like that is because it's tradition. And, y'know, the Royal Family is pretty awesome,' he added in a lower voice, more like he was talking to himself. Catching Blaine's expression, he sighed again. 'Yes, sweetie, we'll get you a hat.'

Blaine grinned and wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt sighed and just smiled, both in exasperation and affection.

'I'm sorry I've been a bit of a fanboy today,' Blaine suddenly said, looking at Kurt in a sideways glance. 'It's just… I've been looking forward to coming here for ages and it's all just so ___amazing_.' He stopped and grinned sheepishly.

Kurt shook his head, smiling again. He seemed to be doing a lot of that today. 'Blaine, it's fine. It makes me happy that you're happy, and I'm happy to be here, as well.' He swooped in for a quick chaste kiss, and when he leaned back, Blaine was smiling again, only this time it was more devious and sly.

'Well, then,' he said, the sly smirk still in place, 'I'll make it up to you tonight anyway.'

Kurt couldn't help it. He burst out laughing, finding it hard to walk straight. Blaine was such a dork, and an idiot, and it made Kurt love him all the more. It always did, and probably always will.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by Blaine tugging his arm again, literally dragging him down the road again, and Kurt smiled, letting himself be dragged.

* * *

_A/N: So. Tourist!Klaine. This was immensely fun to write, as I get to take the piss out of my own country. Anyway, keep the romancey, fluffy prompts coming! By the way, they don't have to be just AU meetings. They can be literally anything! Thank you!_


	3. How Blaine Proved His Sexuality To Tina

_A/N: Again, this is from my tumblr, written at four in the morning after an amusing conversation with a friend about Tina's crush/growing unhealthy obsession on Blaine. Don't get me wrong, I like Tina, but this whole crush business is beginning to irritate me. So, this stars ooc!Tina, irritated!Blaine and instant gratification for me._

* * *

To be honest, Blaine has felt like he's _this_ close to committing homicide all day. For the past couple of weeks or so, he'd been noticing that Tina acted differently around him, more flirtatious than she used to do before Christmas, and it was beginning to make him a bit uncomfortable. Especially the comments about his ass and the 'Sexy Claus' remark.

'Hey, Blaine!'

Speak of the devil…

'Hi, Tina,' Blaine smiled, cringing internally and mentally begging any deity for help. Tina smiled at him and took his arm, looping it with hers as they walked down the hallway to the choir room.

'So what're you doing this weekend?' Tina asked brightly.

'Erm… I'm not sure,' Blaine decided to say, keeping it safe.

'So d'you wanna go and see a movie?'

Was she seriously asking him out on a date? ___Seriously_? Hadn't he made it overly obvious as to what his sexual preference was when he'd worn ___freaking feathers_?

'Er-' he said instead as they walked through the door to the choir room. Blaine quickly unlinked their arms and went to sit beside Sam. It was safe beside Sam. There weren't any crazy girls who didn't seem to see that he was gay. Tina gave him a look from across the room before going and sitting at the back.

Sam turned to Blaine and raised his eyebrows questioningly at him. Blaine just shook his head.

At that moment, Brittany's over excited voice echoed through the door, and Brittany herself appeared a second or so later, a huge grin in place.

'Look, Blaine Warbler!' she grinned at Blaine, waving, 'I found your dolphin!'

Blaine blinked. 'My what?' he asked politely to mask his confusion.

Brittany rolled her eyes as though it were simple to understand, and she reached outside and tugged someone back in with her.

Blaine blinked again. almost seventy percent sure that he'd fallen at some point during the day and that he was hallucinating because there was absolutely no reason why ___Kurt_should be ___here_, at ___McKinley_, in the choir room with Brittany S Pierce.

And damn if he didn't look fantastic, though. The way that his hair was in that lazily messed up style made Blaine want to run his hands through it, and just his entire outfit was testing Blaine's ___already-precariously-tipping-over-the-edge _will caused by his growing unease at Tina's behaviour.

'Kurt?' he managed to splutter as he watched Kurt hug Brittany and high five Artie. Kurt turned and smiled ___that _smile, the one that Blaine knew and loved.

And Blaine could see Tina watching from her spot at the back of the room, her eyes narrowed as they darted between Blaine and Kurt.

Which is just about when Blaine's resolve broke, really. He had been giving unsubtle hints that he was gayer than the fourth of July, and she still wasn't getting it. Clearly, it was time to get more proof.

He got up from his seat, ignoring the inquisitive look that Sam sent him, marched straight over to where Kurt was standing and pulled him into a searing kiss.

Kurt was obviously unprepared for having his mouth assaulted and gasped in shock, but soon melted into the kiss. He could feel Kurt's arms make their way around his neck, and he lifted one hand to the back of Kurt's head as the other hand landed on his waist. Blaine's inner self was jumping up and down in joy and practically swooning.

'Hey guy- ___what the hell_?!'

Kurt and Blaine broke apart, the former smirking at his gaping stepbrother and raising an eyebrow. Blaine, meanwhile, turned and looked at Tina, deliberately keeping his hand on Kurt's waist, and said, very clearly so one could mistake it,

'Yep. I'm gay. One hundred percent gay.'

And with that, he waved at everyone else and dragged a still smirking Kurt out of the choir room.

* * *

_A/N: So, yes. I still have no idea what this is. And I've seen the prompts sent last night, and I'm currently working out how they could be done. Remember, don't just limit it to AU meetings! Like I've said, they can be anything. So long as it's romancey and fluffy. And humour. We all like humour._


	4. Of Auditions and Skintight Gold Pants

_A/N: Okay, so this is for the prompt from Lady Luna Riddle: '**Kurt and Blaine are both Seniors in high school and auditioning for NYADA. Never met. Blaine still attends Dalton. Madame Tibideux has all that are audition from Ohio in one building. They get to sing two songs. When Kurt performs Not The Boy Next Door and (Blackbird or Being Alive, you choose), Blaine is immediately smitten.' **Don't worry, I haven't forgotten the other prompts I've had, there is just no logic to the way I do things anymore. Also, there is some bold during NTBND, and that's just Brittany, Tina and Mercedes doing backing singing._

* * *

Heart beating erratically, hands clenching every five seconds and itching to run through his gel encased hair, Blaine fidgeted in his seat, the nerves in his gut twisting uncomfortably. Dimly, he wondered if someone had managed to sneak a rodent into his intestines whilst he wasn't looking. It certainly felt like it. Months of preparation for this day, of perfecting and polishing, and here he was, waiting to do his audition for NYADA. In front of Carmen Tibideaux. Who was notoriously difficult to please. _Oh God, he was going to fail this and he was never going to get into NYADA and his dream would shrivel up and die and he would forever be a failure_ – _no, stop this_, he told himself sternly, _you are going to go in there and you are going to perform just like you did at Regionals_.

At that moment, a door opened, and Blaine's head snapped towards it, heart quickening again. It turned out to be two of the others who were auditioning, a short brunette girl and a fairly tall boy – well, technically, they were the only three left to audition. Everyone who had finished earlier had gone home now – and Blaine wondered briefly if they were dating. They certainly seemed close enough to be. Their arms were linked as they walked into the corridor, talking quickly to each other. Blaine tried hard not to listen - after all, nobody liked their conversation being eavesdropped on by a stranger – but he couldn't help but overhear it anyway.

'Okay, we should stay calm,' the girl babbled, reaching over with her free hand to squeeze the boy's. 'We are going to be fine. We're gonna do this, and we're gonna impress Carmen. We're gonna be the stars we both are, and we're gonna move to New York and be on Broadway together and I'm gonna marry Finn and you're gonna spoil my children and find yourself a decent man and-'

Her friend cut her off as he slapped a hand over her mouth. 'Calm, it Rachel.' The boy breathed deeply and nodded, smiling at her. 'You're right. This is it. If we can own the duets competition with an hour of practise, we can do this with several months work.' He smiled at her, unlinking their arms and bringing his arm around her back. From seemingly out of nowhere, the girl produced what appeared to be a spray.

'It'll help with your vocal chords,' she explained when she saw her friend's look of confusion. The boy nodded, and allowed the girl to spray whatever it was into his mouth, pulling a face afterwards.

At that moment, the door to the auditorium opened, and a guy appeared, telling them that they could go back inside now. Ignoring the suddenly frantic beating of his heart again, Blaine picked himself up out of his seat and dragged his feet through the door, following the girl. Her friend had disappeared, it seemed.

Once they were seated, Carmen spoke into a microphone, saying, 'Kurt Hummel.' After a moment of wondering who she was talking to, Blaine sheepishly realised that she was obviously calling someone who was auditioning then onto the stage. The boy from before, apparently called Kurt, walked onto the stage, and this was the first proper chance that Blaine had had to look at him without seeming like a creep. He had to admit, Kurt was extremely attractive, and God that outfit suited him.

'Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel,' Kurt said, sounding breathy and extremely nervous. Blaine didn't blame him there. He imagined that he was going to be a snivelling wreck when walked on stage. 'And I'll be performing Being Alive from _Company_ and Not The Boy Next Door, from the Peter Allen bio-musical, _The Boy From Oz_.' Carmen merely nodded silently, and Kurt looked behind him towards the musicians towards the back of the stage, nodding to them.

Immediately, music began playing. Any trace of nervousness that had been there before immediately disappeared from Kurt's face. It was fascinating to watch, really.

_Someone to hold you too close,  
Someone to hurt you too deep,  
Someone to sit in your chair,  
To ruin your sleep._

_Someone to crowd you with love,_  
_Someone to force you to care,_  
_Someone to make you come through,_  
_Who'll always be there,_  
_As frightened as you_  
_Of being alive,_  
_Being alive._

_Somebody, hold me too close,_  
_Somebody, hurt me too deep,_  
_Somebody, sit in my chair_  
_And ruin my sleep_  
_And make me aware_  
_Of being alive,_

_Make me alive,_  
_Make me confused,_  
_Mock me with praise,_  
_Let me be used,_  
_Vary my days._  
_But alone is alone, not alive._

_Somebody, crowd me with love,_  
_Somebody, force me to care,_  
_Somebody, let me come through,_  
_I'll always be there,_  
_As frightened as you,_  
_To help us survive_  
_Being alive,_  
_Being alive,_  
_Being alive!_

Blaine could only stare at Kurt throughout the entire performance. He was... breathtaking. There was no other word to describe it. For the song, his voice was deeper than the voice he'd used whilst speaking, and it so suited him. The entire performance itself was simple – no props, no back up dancers or costumes of any kind – but there was a heartfelt, raw emotion that seemed to shroud Kurt in a beam of blinding white light. His chest tightened, and he frowned slightly at the foreign sensation. It was simultaneously like someone had struck a deep, reverberating chord, and like someone had slotted two pieces of a puzzle together.

Because now, Blaine found that he couldn't look away from Kurt. In his peripheral vision, he registered the girl who was with Kurt wiping a tear away from her eye, smiling.

On stage, Kurt was waiting anxiously for Carmen to give the okay to go on with his next song. Blaine could see his nervousness taking over his expression again. Behind him, three girls in gold and black dresses walked out onto the stage, and Kurt turned and gave them a shaky smile before facing the imaginary audience again. As soon as Carmen signalled it was fine to proceed onto the next song, Kurt turned and nodded towards the musicians again, and almost immediately, more music started up again.

Unlike the last one, which had held a sombre quality to it, this song was more upbeat, more cheerful. Kurt looked down at the stage, and when he began to sing, his voice was completely different to the one he had sung Being Alive with. He seemed to be buzzing with energy for this number, and it was intoxicating to watch.

_Comin' home used to feel so good  
I'm a stranger now in my neighbourhood  
I've seen the world at a faster pace  
And I'm comin' now from a diff'rent place_

_Though I may look the same way to you_  
_Underneath there is somebody new_

And then he tore the grey shirt and black pants off in one go by reaching behind him, revealing a skin tight shiny black shirt underneath, and even tighter gold lamè pants. Pants that left absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination whatsoever, and happened to look sinfully good on him. And _oh Jesus_ he was dancing in them and Blaine couldn't tear his eyes away.

_I am not the boy next door__  
__I don't belong like I did before__  
__Nothin' ever seems like it used to be__  
__You can have your dreams, but you can't have me__Oh, I can't come back there anymore__  
__'Cause I am not the boy next door__You've been savin' those souvenirs, __  
__Faded photographs from our foolish years__  
__We made plans, but they're wearin' thin__  
__And they don't work out 'cause I don't fit in__And those mem'ries will just weigh me down__  
__'Cause I got no place to keep 'em uptown_

_I am not – **do do –** the boy next door – **do do**  
I don't belong – **do do** – like I did before  
Nothin' ever seems like it used to be  
You can have your dreams, but you can't have me _

_Oh, I can't go back there anymore  
'Cause I am not the boy next door _

By this point, Blaine was about ninety percent sure that his brain had short circuited. How was it that someone could transform from doing such a soulful performance, to doing... well, _this_. His entire outfit clung in all the right places, and yes, Blaine was aware that Kurt was an amazing singer and a good dancer and amazingly flexible... okay, his thoughts were going off on a tangent now. He had to stop thinking like this. He didn't even know Kurt, only that he was called Kurt, had a fantastic voice and was extremely sexy.

That really didn't make things any better, now that he thought about it.

_I'm not sorry for just bein' me  
But if you'd look past the past you could see _

_Nothin' ever seems like it used to be  
You can have your dreams, oh, but you can't have me _

_I can't go back there anymore  
'Cause I am not – **You are not**  
I am not – **You are not**  
I am not the boy next door _

Kurt finished the song on a high note – literally. His arms were raised above his head as he kept the final note going higher and higher, and that in itself was impressive. As the spotlight shone down on him in his current stance, Blaine had the fleeting image of some ethereal creature shrouded in constant light, like a halo. The same feeling from before had returned, and he couldn't help but stare, because where had this boy been all his life? Yes, he hadn't forgotten the comment about Kurt being gay.

'I think it's safe to say,' Carmen said, addressing Kurt who was looking petrified and jolting Blaine from his thoughts, 'that you have an impressive vocal range. Your rendition of Being Alive was flawless, and it had soul and depth. I also commend you for your choice of Not The Boy Next Door. It was a bold choice and I congratulate you for it.' Kurt smiled ecstatically, bringing his hands to his mouth in joy as he thanked Carmen and ran off the stage. The girl immediately got up to follow him, looking immensely pleased and proud.

Blaine sat in the auditorium awkwardly, looking down at his hands and then looking at the ceiling, as though said ceiling could tell him what to do now. Deciding that he couldn't stand the awkward silence of the auditorium any longer, he got up and quickly weaved through the rows of seats and out of the door. Once into the corridor outside, he leaned against the wall, tipping his head back and closing his eyes. When he opened them again, he noticed that Kurt was leaning against the wall further down the hall, alone this time.

Blaine took a deep breath, steeling himself. It was now or seemingly never. He pushed away from the wall and walked over to where Kurt was standing, eyes glued to his iPhone.

'Hi,' he introduced awkwardly, heart stuttering as Kurt looked up and met his eyes. Okay, seriously, it wasn't fair to have eyes like those, all magical and alluring looking.

'Hey,' Kurt replied, nodding at him and smiling hesitantly.

'I – er – I just watched you audition,' Blaine said, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck, feeling stupid and self-conscious. He met Kurt's eyes. 'Your rendition of Being Alive was just... amazing.' Kurt tilted his head to the side slightly, that same hesitant smile still in place. 'Sorry, I'm Blaine,' Blaine added, holding out his hand.

Kurt eyed the hand for a moment before taking it in his own. 'Kurt,' he replied, shaking it. 'And thanks,' he added, the smile becoming slightly more real. He was looking at Blaine in a way that Blaine couldn't place. 'So you're auditioning for NYADA as well?'

'Yeah,' Blaine nodded, glancing back at the door leading to the auditorium as though Carmen would jump out just to drag him to his doom. He grinned self-deprecatingly. 'I sort of feel like I'm gonna pee myself the moment I go up there.'

Kurt nodded knowingly. 'I think everyone does,' he said, lips quirking upwards again. 'I felt like I was gonna faint, and I think Rachel is having kittens in the bathroom.'

'Rachel? Is she the girl you were with before?' Blaine asked curiously, before cursing his apparently non-existent brain to mouth filter. 'Sorry, that sounded creepy.'

Kurt just waved it off dismissively. 'Ah, it's fine. It's hard to take Rachel anywhere without alerting everyone within a ten metre radius that we're here,' Kurt said, snorting. 'She stands out, what with her horrific fashion sense, or lack thereof, and her history of having her questionable social skills fail her.' Kurt's phone suddenly vibrated, and his eyes scanned over it. He sighed. 'Well, she's done having kittens to go with her hideous cat sweater, so I'd better go and get her.'

Blaine nodded, biting his lip as he did some quick thinking. _Oh, screw it._

'Hey,' he said quickly, just as Kurt turned to walk away, and Kurt looked at him curiously, cocking an eyebrow. 'Do you, I don't know, wanna get a coffee or something?'

_Smooth, Anderson. Real smooth. He's going to think you're an idiot and reject you and you'll become depressed and _–

'Sure,' Kurt replied, smiling slightly, effectively stopping Blaine's mini thought rant. 'Give me your phone.' He held out his hand expectantly, looking down the hallway at the same time. Blaine fumbled in his pocket for his phone, eventually extracting it with some difficulty and handing it to Kurt. Kurt quickly typed in a number and handed it back to him with a smile. 'We can get that coffee today. I don't mind hanging around and watching your audition.' He shrugged. 'Rachel will want to get back to her boyfriend again anyway.'

Blaine grinned. 'Sounds like a date.'

Kurt's phone vibrated again insistently, and Kurt rolled his eyes as he read over what was clearly a text. 'Rachel's kittens have grown into fully grown cats. I'd better go.' He turned and started walking down the hallway, before stopping and looking over his shoulder and smirking. 'See you, later,' he called teasingly before sauntering away. Blaine's brain short circuited as he realised Kurt was still wearing those damn gold pants.

Still, he mused as he stared after him, it was a good view, and who was he to complain?

* * *

_A/N: I have absolutely no idea how to end this, so I'm just gonna leave it there. It's ten past five in the freaking morning yet again. And I can't write Carmen. She's impossible to write. And every time I have to write an AU meeting, I will always do it like the 'immediately smitten' sort of thing because hello? Did you see the way Blaine's jaw literally dropped when he first laid eyes on Kurt in Never Been Kissed? Love at first sight right there. And I swear next week's episode is already killing me, and it hasn't even aired yet. Oh well. So, anyway, please gimme prompts, and perhaps review as well? Meh._


	5. The One With Wizard Robes and Santana

_A/N: Holy shit, I actually updated this. Well, I suppose that's to be expected, now that we're on hiatus and therefore not having to deal with makeout sessions in steamy cars or Come What May or shitty endings to a generally shit season. So, yeah. I'll start writing prompts again, and since a lot of my followers on tumblr don't speak to me, can you give me prompts? Please? _

_This was written for my friend Sam, and was originally posted on my tumblr. There is a slight mention of Faberry because he specifically requested that, but it can be overlooked if you don't ship it._

* * *

'___Ahem_.'

A sharp clearing of a throat made Blaine jump, spinning around mid-flight and coming face-to-face with Kurt. Well, maybe not quite face-to-face, but Kurt's expression, one eyebrow lifted delicately, made him seem closer than he really was.

'Kurt!' he said, grinning so widely he was momentarily convinced that his face was going to split. Kurt stared back, apparently unimpressed. 'What're you doing back? I thought you had that thing for Isabelle…' he trailed off as Kurt's eyebrow went higher.

'She let me go early,' he replied casually, taking a step towards Blaine. His stride wasn't hurried, and Blaine could see the beginnings of a smirk forming. 'Now tell me,' he said, suddenly stopping just short of Blaine's reach, face going sterner again, 'what the fuck are you wearing?'

Blaine glanced down at himself, seeing the Wizarding robes touching the floor. He looked back up and saw Kurt had his arms folded, eyes narrowed as he searched for something. After a moment or so of searching, he appeared to have found it.

'Oh, for god's sake,' he muttered, rolling his eyes and moving his arms so he had both hands on his hips. 'It's Harry Potter, isn't it?'

'… Maybe.'

'_Blaine_.'

'What? Harry Potter is totally awesome!'

Kurt sighed in exasperation. 'Remind me how old you are, again?' he asked, looking very much like he wanted to hit his head against a wall, or wondering why he was engaged to Blaine.

'Old enough to marry you,' Blaine shot back, deciding to stick his tongue out. A brief something flashed in Kurt's eyes before the devious smirk from before returned. Something crawled up Blaine's spine and he shivered in anticipation. He knew what that smirk always meant.

'So you are,' Kurt agreed softly, eyes glinting as he leaned forward slightly, arm reaching forward and fingers wrapping tightly around the red and gold Gryffindor tie. He tugged gently, and Blaine stumbled forwards, grinning.

And if he deliberately tripped so his lips landed on Kurt's, who really cared.

Kissing Kurt always tended to block out the rest of the world, so when the door to their apartment slid open noisily, neither of them heard it.

'_Ahem_.'

Kurt half sighed, half growled against Blaine's ear as he turned to stare at Santana, who was watching them with a raised eyebrow. Her arms were folded across her chest, a mimic of Kurt's earlier stance.

'_Wanky_,' she said after a lifetime of just watching them, a smirk appearing seemingly from nowhere. She looked Blaine up and down.

'Don't you have children to terrorise?' Kurt all but hissed, his breath hot against Blaine's skin.

'I did,' Santana nodded, slowly walking towards her area of the loft, heels clacking loudly in the silence. 'But I forgot my purse,' she added a moment later as she emerged, a triumphant gleam in her eyes as she held a black purse up. 'And apparently you two have discovered your role-playing and exhibitionism kinks.'

'No - we're not - ' Blaine tried to splutter out in indignation, but Santana cut him off, as though he had never been talking in the first place.

'This would be a great opportunity to use those handcuffs with one of your leather get-ups,' she said, a tad louder than before as she breezed past them.

'We don't have handcuffs,' Kurt quickly said, glaring at Santana as she turned around. Santana raised an eyebrow again.

'And you expect me to believe they belong to Quinn and Rachel?' she asked skeptically, raising a hand and examining her nails idly. 'They're way too vanilla to have handcuffs. You two are another matter entirely.'

'And what's that supposed to mean?' Blaine managed to ask, feeling his cheeks and neck heat up.

Santana rolled her eyes. 'You attempted to screw each other in a _church parking lot_, or have you forgotten about that adventure?'

Blaine opened and closed his mouth wordlessly as Santana turned towards the door, swinging her hips as she went. She pulled open the door, and she called over her shoulder as she left the loft, 'Later, boys!'

The door slid shut behind her, the noise loud in the silence Santana had left in her wake. Barely a second later, Kurt's phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out.

_don't worry, ill keep berry & fabray busy so you can get your kinky freak on_

Kurt groaned, dropping his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine just dragged him towards their area of the loft, shutting the curtains behind him.

* * *

_A/N: Short, I know. But meh. It's a drabble. _


	6. Apartments and Casual Window Glances

_A/N: Originally posted on my tumblr for an anon prompt: __**Kurt and Blaine haven't met and live in New York in apartment buildings across the street from each other. They will occasionally notice the other through their windows and their curiosity is peaked**__._

* * *

He was there again, sitting at the window on his laptop. It was times like this that Blaine felt like he should start doing the action equivalent of talking about the weather, rather than sitting in a chair and staring across at the apartment in the opposite building.

The guy who lived there had looked over at Blaine, too. He'd seen the occasional glances - not that he was looking out for them or anything. Of course not. They'd just been at this game for weeks, and Blaine was just aware that the guy - whom he mentally called Great Hair, because a) he didn't know his name and b) he actually did have great hair - did sometimes look across at him.

Or maybe it was because he was ___maybepossiblysortof _getting a crush on him, despite the fact that they'd never even spoken.

Blaine groaned, leaning back in his chair and letting his head fall back. At this rate, he was going to be driven insane, and he wasn't even twenty two yet. He tilted his head slightly and looked out of the window again, and he saw that Great Hair was looking in his direction. It looked like he was smiling slightly, but it was hard to tell at this distance.

At that moment, Wes' words from earlier, amongst the mocking of his 'infatuation', came back to him.

'___Blaine, you need to stop staring at him. Next thing you know you'll be buying a telescope. You should go and say hi, get to know each other, and _then ___you can go back to staring because it won't be creepy anymore.'_

Blaine sat up, mentally going through the risks of embarrassment and how high that embarrassment would be, before deciding ___fuck it_. He jumped up from his chair, practically bouncing across the apartment and grabbing his coat on the way out.

Two minutes and an elevator later, Blaine was at the door of his apartment building and already regretting his decision. He was going to make an idiot of himself and then Great Hair would never look at him again and Blaine would die alone - he cringed at the final thought and snapped himself out of it. If he chickened out now, Wes would mock him until his dying day and probably beyond.

Exiting the building, he stuffed his hands in his pockets to ward off the cold wind, walked through the crowds of people and crossed the road. As he was walking, he barely managed to avoid tripping over a small child.

Finally, he reached the door to Great Hair's apartment building, and he stared up at it. Before his nerves could return and force him to run back to his own apartment and stay there forever, he slowly opened the door and made his way inside-

-and promptly bumped into someone. He took a step back, startled, and looked over at who it was.

A girl was standing in front of him, arms folded and eyes narrowed. Blaine absent-mindedly noted the fact that she seemed to wearing about half a store's stock of eyeliner. After an uncomfortable few seconds, her eyes widened.

'You!' she said - borderline screeching, really - whilst pointing a finger dramatically at him. Blaine was reminded of Cooper.

'Me?' he replied, confused as fuck in that moment. He was pretty sure he'd never met this girl before.

'You're that guy!' she said excitedly, grinning now in an almost manic way. Blaine took a step backwards, but the girl - who Blaine strongly suspected was crazy - reached forwards and grabbed his arm.

'Wait, what?' he managed to ask as the girl - who was shorter than ___him_, which was really saying something - dragged him towards the elevator. He hissed as her nails dug into his arm, and she shoved him inside the elevator. For a wild second, Blaine was convinced that he was being kidnapped.

The time in the elevator was awkwardly silent, with the crazy Eyeliner Girl looking at him every few seconds with a gleam in her eyes. When they had reached the floor they were going to - Blaine assumed it was the girl's floor - Eyeliner Girl pushed him out of the elevator door and practically marched him down the hallway.

She suddenly stopped in front of a door, and Blaine mentally filed the door number - 206 - away. Eyeliner Girl knocked on the door, and barely ten seconds later, the door opened, revealing another girl. She glanced at Blaine, looking him up and down, before turning to Eyeliner Girl.

'What happened to just going down to the store?' she asked with a hint of exasperation. 'Why are you bringing strays up here?'

'He is not a stray, Santana,' Eyeliner Girl said, rolling her eyes. 'Look, it's him!'

The other girl - Santana - looked at him again, and she began to smirk. Blaine got the feeling that she'd make a good Satan.

'Well, well, well,' she said, her tone of voice doing nothing to help Blaine's nerves. She took a step backwards, beckoning her friend to come into the apartment before turning around and walking further inside.

'Oh, Kurt!' she called out, sounding far too happy as she strutted across the apartment. 'We have something for you!'

'If it's the cheesecake, leave it in the fridge!' came another voice from behind one of the closed doors, slightly muffled by the walls.

'Nope, it's better,' Santana grinned as she walked up to one of the doors, stepped inside and within a minute, dragged out an irritated looking guy.

Who had great hair.

_Oh_.

'Look Kurt, we found your watcher!' Santana said, sounding way too proud of herself and smirking. Great Hair - Kurt, apparently - was looking like he was considering murdering his friends and running back into his room.

'And with that, my work is done,' Santana smirked, already strutting towards the door of the apartment and taking Eyeliner Girl with her. 'Be free, little gayflies!' she called over her shoulder just before she slammed the door behind her.

Awkward silence reigned supreme for a few seconds.

'Erm,' Kurt began, reaching to rub the back of his neck and smiling self-consciously. 'Sorry about them. Please say Rachel didn't go to your apartment and drag you here.'

'No, no!' Blaine was quick to assure him, hands flailing with the gesturing for emphasis -___damn it, Cooper__! _- 'I was just walking outside when I bumped into her.' He shrugged. 'Then she shrieked '___you_!' at me and dragged me here.'

Kurt nodded, still looking dubious but appearing to let the matter go.

'My name's Blaine,' Blaine said suddenly, holding out his hand.

Kurt smiled slightly, a little unsure, as he shook the hand and replied, 'Kurt.'

Blaine took a deep breath, remembered Wes' words of wisdom and taunting words waiting for him if he didn't do this, and he said, 'Okay, so I know we've been seeing each other across the street, and we haven't actually ___spoken_to each other before now, but I think I'm beginning to like you.'

Kurt's eyebrows rose as a faint blush started to appear. 'Really?' he asked, almost in disbelief.

'I - yeah,' Blaine said, not daring to breathe now.

Kurt smiled, still hesitant to some extent, but more sure than before. 'How about we get some coffee at some point?' he asked, and Blaine could feel relief washing over him because_ he hadn't been rejected_.

'Sure,' he smiled, and Kurt reached into the pocket of his impossibly tight jeans and pulled out an iPhone.

'Give me your number,' he said, handing it over, and Blaine quickly typed it in. Once Kurt had it back in his hands, he tapped the screen a few times, before smiling with satisfaction. 'How's tomorrow for you?'

Blaine grinned. He couldn't help it. 'Perfect,' he said, not caring in the least if it was cheesy. Especially since Kurt was smiling.

When he got home, he immediately checked his phone out of habit, and grinned when he saw the text from an unknown number waiting for him.

___looking forward to that coffee ;) ~ k_

Blaine smiled to himself as he flopped down into his chair, glancing at the window out of habit. Kurt wasn't there, but it didn't even matter anyway.

He smiled again.

* * *

_A/N: I'd really appreciate it if I could get prompts. My imagination is limited these days. Well, limited in the sense that I can't put anything into words. So, yeah. _

_[Whispers] [I also appreciate reviews]_


	7. The One With Pezberry Spying on Klaine

_A/N: One of my tumblr followers said this: __**I just read your apartment Klaine Drabble and I couldn't help but think of an episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S (not sure if you watch it) where Pheobe and Rachel see Monica and Chandler making out through the window of the building opposite there's. I was wondering if you can right a Drabble like that but obviously with Klaine and Pezberry seeing them? :) **__So here's a sequel to the last chapter._

* * *

By the time Santana and Rachel got home from an extended shopping trip and coffee, it was going on for eight pm. Santana's feet were aching, her fingers were about to fall off and she just wanted to collapse into the couch and spend the next few hours watching shit tv.

She was also never going shopping with Rachel again, ever. She was even more of a nightmare than Kurt. At least her formally-baby gay made it amusing by judging everyone around them.

'I'm never doing this again!' she yelled over her shoulder she stumbled towards her room, banging her shoulder against the door to get it to open and all but throwing the bags to the floor.

'You go shopping with Kurt!' Rachel retorted, poking her head through the door. Her eyebrow was raised as she looked towards Santana, who had just thrown herself on the bed. She had no intention of ever moving again.

'But me and Kurt, we're kindred bitches,' Santana replied, closing her eyes.

She heard Rachel sigh, probably in annoyance or exasperation - Santana couldn't tell - before she asked, 'Wait, where is Kurt, anyway?' The sound of heels clacking on the floor started up, and they grew fainter as Rachel walked around their apartment.

'Kurt!' she shouted, and Santana sat up, flexing her wrists. She got up, wincing at the pain in her feet, before walking out of her room. She leaned against the wall, content to watch Rachel rush around like an overprotective mother.

'Relax, Rachel,' Santana intoned, leaning back a bit as Rachel rushed past her towards Kurt's room. 'He's probably just out with Hobbit McHairgel.'

Rachel whirled around, hair flying around her as she stared at Santana, eyes wide. 'But what if Blaine turns out to be an axe murderer?' she demanded, putting her hands on her hips. 'We've only known him for-' Rachel cut herself off as she mentally added up the time, '-seven weeks!'

Santana rolled her eyes. Honestly. She slowly wandered into Kurt's room and looked around, before looking out of the window. She smirked.

'Hey Rachel, I've found Kurt!' she called out, smirking triumphantly.

'What? Where?' Rachel shouted back, sounding confused. A second later, and several heel clacks, Rachel entered the room. Santana merely nodded towards the window, and Rachel followed her gaze. 'Oh,' she said, sounding less manic than before.

Santana continued to look through the window of Blaine's apartment, watching Kurt and Blaine talk. Whatever their conversation topic was, it had to be a good one, since they were both smiling and laughing and - ___oh_.

Blaine had just pushed Kurt against the wall next to the window, and - yeah - they were definitely making out against the window. Beside her, Santana heard Rachel gasp sharply, and turned to look at her.

'We can't watch this,' Rachel hissed, starting to blush red. 'It's Kurt!'

'Exactly,' Santana grinned, watching Blaine clearly slide a hand under Kurt's t-shirt. 'My baby gay is finally fully grown.'

Rachel rolled her eyes at that and, still blushing, she walked away into the kitchen. Santana turned back to the window, smirking again.

'Wanky.'

Kurt didn't come home until the next morning, and he was greeted with a blushing Rachel, Santana's knowing smirks and her comments about his new-found exhibitionism.

'I hate you,' he intoned dryly as he made himself some coffee.

Santana grinned at him, leaning back in her chair. 'Love you too, my formally-baby gay.'

Kurt's mouth twitched, as though he were fighting back a smile, and Santana kept on smirking.

Oh yeah, they were so kindred bitches.

* * *

_A/N: Once again, I need prompts. Please. I'm desperate. Ish. _


	8. The First Time Kurt heard Blaine Swear

_A/N: An anon on my tumblr said: __**I'd adore if you could do one with Kurt's reaction to hearing Blaine swear for the first time (preferably in bed, but anywhere will do)**__ So, this was the result. _

* * *

The thing about kissing Blaine, Kurt had discovered within the first few wonderful weeks of dating him, was that it was similar to eating or drinking something amazing. One kiss wasn't enough to satisfy; all it did was make him want more.

It usually started off as something relatively innocent. A peck, a chaste kiss, and the next thing Kurt knew, they were making out on his bed. Not that he was complaining, of course. He'd never complain about that.

This particular time, they'd been doing homework together in Kurt's room - homework that had been quickly abandoned in favour of doing far more enjoyable than writing essays and doing biology homework.

'Oh God,' Kurt breathed as he felt Blaine mouthing at his neck, his breath hot and coming in sharp bursts. His arms were shaking from the effort of holding himself up. The mouth on his neck was sending jolts of sparks through his blood, and it was so dizzying it was making him lightheaded.

Lost in the feeling of floating _because ohmygod that feels amazing_, he was unprepared for Blaine's grip on his waist suddenly tightening. Then the world was tilting, and the next thing he knew, he had been flipped onto his back.

'God I love your neck,' Blaine murmured, sounding distracted as he busied himself with moving to Kurt's jaw. Kurt was pretty certain that he'd have to wear concealer tomorrow - he'd wear a scarf, but then it'd be pretty obvious why he was wearing it, and he wasn't particularly in the mood for Santana's catcalls.

He shuddered as he felt teeth on his skin, accompanied by hot bursts of breath.

'Fuck,' Blaine breathed, sounding out of breath. It was so quiet, Kurt could have easily missed it. As it was, he didn't, and his eyes snapped open in surprise, and he leaned on his elbows, staring at Blaine.

'You swore,' he said, grinning when he saw Blaine blush as though he hadn't meant to do that. It'd figure. 'I knew you had that language in your vocabulary!' he said triumphantly, smirking. 'Nobody believed me.'

'Wait, what?' Blaine asked, cocking his head to the side and looking adorably confused at the last sentence. Bless him.

'Jeff and Trent managed to convince some of the younger Warblers that you were born in a test tube of dapperness, hairgel and never ending optimism,' Kurt shrugged, attempting to straighten out his shirt whilst he had the chance to. He glanced over at Blaine again and smiled. 'It's always nice to know that I was right.'

And before Blaine could say anything else, Kurt reached over and pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

_A/N: [whispers] Please give me prompts. Seriously. A lot of my followers don't like talking to me and I'm beginning to get desperate. [backs into the shadows]_


	9. The Time Rachel Tried To Kill Cooper

_A/N: So this happened when I was having a conversation with a friend about what Cooper would do when he found out he isn't Blaine's Best Man. I don't even know._

* * *

Blaine had been expecting many things when he proposed to Kurt. He'd expected the tears and the happiness so great it felt like his heart was going to burst. Check. He'd expected Finn to give an awkward, fumbling brother talk, aka, 'you hurt my brother and I'll hurt you' sort of thing. He hadn't been disappointed. He'd expected Rachel to try and take over the wedding planning. Check. He'd expected Kurt to practically cut Rachel's throat for that, seeing as he wanted to plan his own wedding, thank you very much. Double check.

What he had not expected, however, was to be woken up at three in the morning by someone attempting to break the door to the apartment down and shouting, 'Blaine! _Blaaaiiiine_!' at the top of their lungs.

Blaine sat up, jaw dropping as he realised just who it was. _Cooper._ Beside him, Kurt, despite being half asleep, managed to convey maximum judgement without really trying as he glanced in the door's general direction.

'What the hell?' he murmured, voice slightly hoarse from sleep and looking like he wanted to go right back to sleep. Blaine glared at the door again before turning back to Kurt.

'Cooper,' he said by way of explanation, before sighing and attempting to get up – he ended up more falling out of bed with all the grace of a half blinded dragon. He stopped only to grab some pants from the floor and pull them on before stumbling towards the door, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Steeling himself, he slid open the door.

And was met with a tired looking, but somehow slightly irritated looking Cooper.

'Cooper, what-' Blaine tried to ask, but was cut off immediately by the Finger.

'Why aren't I your Best Man?' he demanded, the Finger pointing directly between Blaine's eyes.

'What?' he managed to ask.

'Why. Aren't. I. Your. Best. Man?' Cooper repeated, punctuating each word with a jab of the Finger.

Before Blaine got the chance to reply to that, he was cut off again, this time by the sound of a curtain dramatically opening. Blaine looked over and saw Rachel staring at Cooper like she wanted to strangle him. It would have been sort of threatening, had it not been for the fact that she was wearing pink pyjamas.

'_You_!' she said dramatically, pointing at Cooper in a very good imitation of him as she stalked towards them. She paused by the couch, grabbing one of the cushions, and then continued walking until she was standing in front of Cooper. 'Why are you breaking down the door at this time?'

'Blaine didn't make me his Best Man,' Cooper muttered petulantly, looking like he was considering pouting.

Rachel didn't seem to find it a good reason, if her darkening expression was anything to go by.

'You mean to tell me,' she began, eyes narrowing dangerously as her fingers tightened around the cushion, 'that you woke me up for that?' Cooper didn't reply, apparently having noticed the cushion in Rachel's hand.

'Do you have _any_ idea what this will do to my voice?' she suddenly shrieked, bringing her arm back and repeatedly hitting Cooper with the cushion. Blaine immediately backed away from them, managing to slide the door shut and watched as Rachel continued to attack his brother, who was at least a foot taller than her.

'Well then,' came Santana's voice, and Blaine looked around for her. She was sitting at the kitchen table, phone in hand as she appeared to film Rachel's attack on Cooper, and a devious grin was in place. Kurt breezed into the kitchen – Blaine felt slight disappointment that he had slipped a shirt on as well as pants – and reached into the cupboard. He returned to the table with a container of cookies in hand, and sat down next to Santana.

Santana turned, took one look at Kurt's dishevelled hair, and shook her head. 'Wanky.'

'Shush,' Kurt muttered back to her, swatting in her general direction. He took a cookie and started nibbling on it, watching the scene in front of them intently.

Blaine raised his eyebrows at the two of them, gesturing at where Cooper was valiantly trying to shield his face from Rachel's continuous onslaught, but Santana just shrugged and bit into a cookie. Blaine glanced back at Rachel and Cooper before hurrying over to Kurt and Santana.

'Shouldn't we rescue him?' he asked, gesturing in Cooper's general direction.

Santana just shrugged. 'I wouldn't make it a priority,' she said absently, tilting her phone slightly. A glimpse of the screen confirmed Blaine's suspicions that yes, she was filming it.

'Let Rachel get it out of her system,' Kurt added, already reaching for another cookie. He smiled at Blaine slightly before watching the performance again. As Cooper shouted again as the cushion managed to hit his eye, Blaine sighed, grabbed a seat and sat down with Kurt and Santana, already planning Cooper's murder.

_If Rachel didn't manage to kill him first_, he mentally added as he leaned forwards, his head in his hands, watching Rachel whack Cooper particularly hard around the head.

Somewhere down the table, Santana cackled gleefully.

* * *

_A/N: Have I mentioned that I like getting prompts? [whispers] I like prompts. And reviews. Please? [backs into the shadows]_


	10. Sick Blaine Uses Kurt As A Teddy Bear

_A/N: Carol81Brazil prompted: **I would love if you do something about Blaine being hurt or sick and Kurt taking care of him ( concussion, broke arm, flu, asthma...) **Hopefully, I didn't screw this up. I kept writing myself into corners, and I would have had it up sooner but I just spent an hour or so crying over Matt Smith leaving Doctor Who on Tumblr so y'know._

* * *

'Kurt. _Kuuuuurtttt_.'

Kurt turned around from where he was busy sorting out his work for Isabelle, resting his arms on the back of his chair as he stared at Blaine. Blaine, who was slouching in bed surrounded by tissues and half empty boxes of tablets and throat lozenges, and who was looking generally pitiful. Kurt raised an eyebrow as Blaine sneezed, which caused a coughing fit. He winced in sympathy. Blaine blinked up at him owlishly, eyes and nose red.

'How're you holding up, sweetie?' Kurt asked gently, mindful of the headache that Blaine was bound to have. Blaine coughed.

'I think I'm dying,' Blaine croaked in reply, quickly grabbing a tissue and blowing his nose.

'So what have we learnt from this?' Kurt asked pointedly, raising his eyebrows as Blaine coughed miserably again.

'Not to get into a snowball war with Santana and stay at it for two hours?' Blaine suggested, tilting his head back and leaning it against the headboard.

Kurt sighed and got up, pausing to grab the mask that Rachel had supplied him with the moment she had learnt that Blaine had gotten ill ('You have to stay healthy, Kurt! Do you have any idea what getting ill would do to your voice?). He pulled the mask over his nose and mouth, then slipped onto the bed beside Blaine, kneeling there. Blaine blinked up at him.

'You look weird,' he said bluntly, before sneezing again.

'Rachel's forcing me to wear it,' Kurt sighed, shuffling closer to Blaine and lying next to him, running a hand through his hair comfortingly. Blaine sniffled, and Kurt placed his hand against Blaine's forehead. Although his skin was still hot, his temperature seemed to be beginning to go down, which was a good thing. Blaine coughed again, and Kurt reached between them to grab a lozenge and handed it to him. Blaine looked at it for a minute before putting it on the table beside the bed.

'It still looks stupid,' Blaine muttered, turning and rolling over until his face was buried in Kurt's neck. Kurt rubbed his hand down Blaine's back absently, thinking on what to do with a sick boyfriend. His options were slightly limited by the fact that Blaine didn't want to move any further than two centimetres each way. He started to shift away from Blaine to grab his laptop – maybe he could put something on for them to watch – but Blaine just tightened his grip, one arm flying across Kurt's chest and holding him tightly.

'No. Stay. Comfy,' Blaine murmured into Kurt's neck, his breath tickling against Kurt's skin. Kurt sighed, unable to stop the smile that reached his face as Blaine wriggled slightly, and he lay back against the pillows. Blaine latched to him more tightly, and Kurt let himself be moved, resigned to the fact that he was going to be acting as Blaine's personal, life sized teddy bear.

Not that he was complaining about that, of course.

Kurt hadn't even realised that he'd fallen asleep with Blaine wrapped around him until a door slammed shut, making him jerk awake. Out of instinct, he tried to sit up, but found his body pinned down into the sheets by Blaine, who had clambered on top of him whilst he was asleep and was apparently trying to hug him to death.

The sound of heeled boots making their way across the wooden floor made Kurt look up, just in time to see Rachel draw the curtain back and poke her head in. She was covering her mouth and nose with a scarf, and Kurt rolled her eyes at her theatricality. She met Kurt's gaze, and she pointed at the mask that was still over Kurt's mouth and gave a thumbs up.

Kurt just shook his head and closed his eyes again, allowing the sound of Blaine's steady breathing to lull him back into sleep.

* * *

_A/N: So, please tell me if I fucked it up or not. And review. Please? And prompt, please? _


	11. Cooper Anderson's Genius Plan For Klaine

_A/N: katie-the-warbler prompted: **Cooper could come up with a really insane psychotic way to get Klaine back together after he hears they broke up. **This was the result. I don't even know. This is my first time writing from Cooper's pov and apparently when I write him, he has internal ramblings. And it sort of went a bit off-course._

* * *

Cooper had always known that he was very intelligent. He was observant, and he could he could tell when something was wrong. That was why he was such an amazing actor.

But the point was, when he heard about the break up between Kurt and Blaine, he was half tempted to fly to Ohio and shake his brother until his sense was back. Then he'd fly to New York (at least, he thought it was New York where Kurt was living) and repeat the action on Kurt. Then, when they both had their missing sense back, he'd get them to kiss and make up (and possibly other things but he didn't want to think about that), and he'd be responsible for getting the couple of the century back together.

Not to mention he'd then sell the story of true love and meddling brothers to Warner Bros., and he'd get a lead part in the movie that came out of it. He'd play Blaine, obviously.

However, all of that would take time and money, and he didn't have the time to go flying around across the country after wayward brothers and said wayward brothers' boyfriends. Well, ex-boyfriends, he supposed. No, he'd have to try another way to get them back together. But what to do was where he was getting stuck now.

A lightbulb suddenly switched on in his head, and he sat up suddenly from where he had been slouching on his couch. Why hadn't he thought of this before? There was one person who possibly understood his need to get them back together, possibly the only person who could understand his pain. Getting up, he practically ran into his bedroom, rooted through the pockets of his jacket and extracted his phone. Searching through his contacts, he drew up the right one. The only one who would understand.

Impatiently, he held the phone to his ear, tapping at his thigh as it rang, and rang, and rang – Finally, someone had picked up.

'Puck? It's Cooper. Listen, we need to talk.'

* * *

The plan was fairly simple, at least compared to Cooper's ideal plan. Kurt and Blaine were actually in the same location for once, which made automatically made everything easier. When Cooper had explained the urgency in getting them back together, Puck had readily agreed with him, going on about 'stupid British Gordon Ramsey lookalikes' and 'fucking lighthouses' and about how it was he, Noah Puckerman, who had gotten them together in the first place.

Getting the masking tape had been easy. You could buy it at just about any store, after all. Getting the paper lanterns and the duck, however, wasn't as simple. The duck didn't exactly want to cooperate, either. Still, the entire plan was formed, and it was time to get them back together, uncooperative duck or not.

When they'd gotten to Kurt's house – Puck had found out from his sources that Kurt and Blaine were there, probably doing something like dancing around their feelings or crying over Moulin Rouge like the oblivious cupcakes they were – Burt Hummel had let them into the house, remaining thankfully quiet about the duck. He smiled like he knew something Cooper and Puck didn't though, and Cooper didn't like that.

Putting a finger to his lips, Puck had led them up the stairs, trying to remain as quiet as was possible with a duck and armfuls of masking tape and paper lanterns. Creeping down the hall, Puck had paused at a door, then he took a step backwards.

And then proceeded to run against the door, practically smashing through it. Cooper ran in after him - and stopped at the sight that greeted him.

The sight that was Kurt and Blaine wrapped around each other, on Kurt's bed, both covered in hickeys.

If looks could kill, Cooper was reasonably sure that both he and Puck would be dead, then the ashes would be killed, and then the ashes' ashes, and so on.

'So, er, you're.. together again, then,' Cooper said awkwardly, clearing his throat to try and get rid of the tense silence in the room.

'Well, what do you think?' Blaine growled at him, looking very much like he wanted to murder Cooper on the spot. It might have been threatening if Blaine hadn't been red-faced and if his hair wasn't looking like a bird had been nesting there recently.

'I thought you were broken up!' he said defensively.

'Yeah, we were. Two weeks ago,' Blaine glared.

'Well, I-' Cooper started to say, but as he caught sight of Kurt's hand, he immediately cut himself off. 'Is that a ring?' he demanded, stalking forwards to try and grab Kurt's hand. Kurt snatched his hand back, glaring at Cooper. Well, at least Kurt was more threatening, even with the messed up hair.

'Oh my god,' Puck said from somewhere to his right.

Blaine just sighed, lifting his free hand to run it through his hair. 'Yes,' he answered, shrugging.

Cooper grinned at them, dropping the paper lanterns, masking tape and the duck (in hindsight, that was probably a bad idea), and leaping onto the bed to pull them both into a hug. Literally pulling them, though. They didn't seem to want to be part of a group hug, if the look of frustration on Kurt's face and the death glare on Blaine's was anything to go by.

'My baby bro is engaged!' Cooper crowed delightedly, hugging them tightly. Another thought suddenly occurred to him, and he pulled back, trying to look at them both at the same time. 'Wait, who's your Best Man?'

'Do we really have to have this discussion now?' Blaine asked, looking one part exasperated and three parts irritated.

'Yes! Who's your Best Man?'

'Urghh,' Blaine groaned burying his face in Kurt's hair for a few seconds before looking at him. 'Sam, okay?'

'Wait, what?' Cooper asked, blinking. He was pretty sure he heard that wrong. There was no way Blainers would pick someone else over his brother. 'Why aren't I your Best Man?'

'For God's sake,' Kurt said, speaking for the first time and looking over at Puck. 'Get him out of here, would you?' He gestured in the vague direction of the door.

Cooper immediately found himself with an armful of duck and being practically dragged backwards. 'This isn't over!' he yelled as Puck moved to shut the door behind them. He then found himself being pushed down the hall and towards the stairs.

Sam Evans, you've just declared war against Cooper Jay Anderson. May the Best Man win.

* * *

_A/N: So, thoughts? Review if you want to, I'd love if you did, and give me prompts if you want to :)_


	12. Wes and the Two Oblivious Idiots

_A/N: Okay, I'm a terrible person. I meant to do this days ago, but various distractions happened. Like a Never Mind the Buzzcocks marathon. And a Torchwood marathon. And a hangover. The thing about me is that there are times when I tend to get distracted a lot, and it can take me a couple of days or so to actually finish writing something, and there are times when I can get several things done in one day because I'm on a roll. So, just. Yeah. Anyway, I have no idea with this one. It's probably gone AU at the end, but I don't care. Anyway, sorry about the wait._

* * *

The thing about having two oblivious friends with crushes, Wes mused to himself as he walked, was that it was extremely irritating, and it made him want to constantly hit them over the head with the gavel.

The thing about having two oblivious friends with crushes on each other was that it was extremely _nauseating _to watch. He didn't know how much longer he could go without hitting either Kurt or Blaine over the heads with the gavel until they finally realised. Well, maybe just Blaine. Kurt at least seemed somewhat aware of his feelings. Blaine was just clueless, and the rest of the Warblers would probably kill him for 'bullying' Kurt. He rolled his eyes at the thought.

This week though, it had seemed worse than usual. During Kurt's eulogy to Pavarotti, Blaine had been staring at Kurt with heart eyes that could easily be seen from Pluto, _at least_. God, the way Blaine was looking at him when he'd chosen Kurt to be his duet partner...

It was sickening.

'And I'm really considering putting both of their heads through the wall,' Wes complained to David loudly over breakfast the next morning, spraying Thad with mouthfuls of bacon. In response, Thad scrunched his nose up in disgust and moved further down the table to where Jeff and Nick were conspiring, heads bent over one phone. David shot him an apologetic look before turning back to his chemistry book, flipping through it quickly as he chewed on a piece of toast.

'I don't think Trent would appreciate that,' David replied absently, not taking his eyes off the book. 'You know how he gets.'

'Yeah, but I just – are you drooling?' he suddenly asked, cutting himself off as he peered in to look closer at David's chin. He frowned in disgust when David just wiped it off with his sleeve and shook his head. 'How do you even function in the morning?'

'He doesn't,' Blaine replied, suddenly at Wes' shoulder. Wes yelped and jumped six feet out of his chair as Blaine walked around the table to the other side, smirking triumphantly.

'Must you do that?' Wes demanded, stabbing at his bacon and glaring at it whilst his heart got back to it's normal pace.

Blaine shrugged, still grinning like he was proud of himself. 'Well, I don't _have_ to, but I want to.'

Wes stared at him, mentally planning all the ways to kill a lead soloist without actually killing him for good. 'I hate you,' he eventually said after a few seconds to think, glaring. Blaine grinned in response and was about to say something, but instead he cut himself off momentarily and stared at something over Wes' shoulder.

Wes didn't need to turn around to see who was there.

'Hey, Kurt!' Blaine said, grinning as Kurt wandered to the empty seat beside Blaine. Kurt smiled in response, sitting down and taking out a bottle of coke. Blaine continued smiling at Kurt like he was the sun and the moon, and Wes narrowed his eyes at them.

'Look at that!' he hissed out of the side of his mouth to David. David looked up briefly, looking at Kurt and Blaine before looking back at Wes, eyebrow raised. Wes nearly hit his head against the table. 'Can't you see it?' he demanded, close to hysterical. Was he seriously the only one could see the madness? 'Being that oblivious isn't normal!'

'It is for them,' David shrugged, letting go of the book for a minute to have a drink. 'They've been at it for months. Why are you only just getting annoyed at it now?'

'Because – I – just – why aren't they together yet?! They'd get to kiss and I'd get my peace!'

'You can't rush these things, Wesley,' David said serenely, and Wes pulled a face at him. 'True love will win out in the end. Or something like that.' David glanced at him, eyebrow raised again. 'Why are you so invested in their relationship anyway?'

'Someone has to be,' Wes muttered darkly, stabbing at the bacon like it had personally offended him. When he looked up again after a minute or so of stabbing aimlessly, Kurt and Blaine were staring at him. Blaine looked vaguely concerned (Wes suspected the concern for him was cancelled out by the heart eyes for Kurt) and Kurt just looked vaguely irritated, like this display was nothing new.

'Is there any reason why you're trying to decapitate your bacon, Wesley?' Kurt inquired, leaning forward slightly and raising an eyebrow. Damn him for having perfected the art of maximum judgement with a tiny gesture.

'He's cranky,' Jeff dived in before Wes could come up with a plausible reasoning for his attempted bacon murdering. Jeff hung off Kurt's shoulder, sending him a lopsided grin.

'It's an unfortunate thing,' Nick agreed, suddenly popping up on Kurt's other side. They both suddenly pulled Kurt up.

'We have Chemistry, which means we get to blow things up!' Jeff said cheerfully. Kurt looked at them helplessly.

'I'll see you later,' he said to Blaine, rolling his eyes when they began dragging him towards the door.

'Yeah,' Blaine agreed, resting his head on his hand and staring at the door where they had just exited with a lovesick puppy expression. And Wes was pretty sure that Blaine had just sighed like a Disney princess.

'Oh, come on!' he muttered, glaring at the table and resisting the urge to kick Blaine under the table.

* * *

For the remainder of the morning, Wes was able to mostly put the issue of the oblivious idiots out of his mind. English had provided a good distraction – their teacher was a particularly evil bastard who revelled in torturing her students to the brink of death with horribly long essays. The Maths teacher wasn't any better, and by the end of the morning, Wes was ready to bang his head against the wall. It would probably be less painful than the upcoming French class.

As he walked down the hallway, flipping through one of his books and trying to drown out the noise of the students around him going for lunch, he looked up and saw Blaine, standing in front of a painting and appearing to use the glass as a mirror. He looked nervous about something, and Wes mentally panicked – the last time he had looked anywhere near this nervous, the Gap Attack had happened – and he was about to call out to him, but Blaine suddenly turned and walked into one of the nearby rooms, face set.

Curious, Wes followed him slowly, and as he neared the room that Blaine had entered, he heard voices.

'Why did you pick me to sing that song with?' he heard Kurt ask curiously. There was silence for a moment, then –

'Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself, '_Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever_',' Blaine replied softly, and Wes leaned forward, peaking around the door. He couldn't help it. It was insane how much he'd invested in this relationship. Blaine shifted in his seat slightly. 'Watching you do _Blackbird_ this week, that was a moment for me. About you.' And Wes could swear Kurt was barely keeping back tears. 'You move me, Kurt, and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you.'

And then, Blaine leaned forward, rising out of his seat slightly and – they were kissing. Like, actually kissing. It took all of Wes' self control not to scream, 'Fucking finally!' at them, and instead, he turned and walked down the hallway again, mentally hoping that this would mean that they were together and not just friends with benefits.

Naturally, Jeff and Nick had found out about it by the end of lunch, and by the time the Warblers had to rehearse, everyone knew what had happened. The moment Kurt and Blaine entered the room, they were met with loud claps and cheers, and Wes sighed in relief. He slumped back in his chair and leaned back, silently thanking whatever god was up there. Finally, the torture of the oblivious friends was over. He motioned Trent over, and said to him, 'Never let them break up. Ever.'

* * *

A year and a half later, when Wes was sat in his college dorm room flipping through a textbook, his phone started going off. Absently, Wes looked at the screen, and saw it was Trent. He leaned back in his chair and slid his finger across the screen and held it to his ear. 'Hey Trent, what's up?' he greeted, quickly scribbling something down from the book to paper.

'Wes, we – uh – might have a problem,' Trent replied, voice sounding slightly nervous. Wes sat forward, frowning.

'What is it?'

'You know how you said to never let Kurt and Blaine break up?'

'What about it?' Wes replied, feeling the irritation from those horribly long months coming back. He closed his eyes.

'They – uh – sort of broke up,' Trent stammered out.

Wes' eyes snapped open.

'They did _what_?'

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were back together. Of course they were. Wes had known, ever since the break up (and he shuddered to think about it), that they were going to end up back together. A blind man could see that.

Still, he had to make sure that they wouldn't put him through that sort of hell ever again. That thought was what led to his quick decision to get a flight to Ohio, using the excuse that he was going to see his parents whilst he was there.

Once he got into Lima, he drove to the Lima Bean, knowing full well that the idiots would be there. And sure enough, there they were. Wes looked through the glass in the doors at Kurt and Blaine ordering each other's coffees like the idiots they were, and he waited just outside the door for them.

'You two!' he all but shrieked at them as soon as they were out of the door and on the street, and Blaine jumped in surprise whilst Kurt snapped his head around to look at him. Wes internally winced. That motion didn't look very comfortable. He stormed up to them, pointing at each of them with his eyes narrowed. 'Don't you ever break up again!'

'Well, we -' Blaine began to say, but Wes cut him off. This rant had been building for a long time, and he wasn't about to let anyone interrupt him now.

'Do you have any idea the sort of pain I had to go through because of you two?! All the way from Sectionals to Regionals, I had to put up with your idiocy and your obliviousness! It was sickening! And when I finally think I'm getting my well deserved peace, you go and break up! Don't you ever fucking do that again!'

'Wes?' Kurt asked tentatively, raising an eyebrow.

'What?' Wes snapped, glaring at him for interrupting his rant.

Kurt held up his hand, and on his finger was a ring. For a minute, Wes couldn't comprehend why Kurt would have a ring on his finger.

'We're engaged,' Blaine said simply, grinning at Kurt. Wes stared at them for a minute, actually shocked into silence, before sighing in relief.

'Well, thank God for that,' he said, rubbing a hand across his face. He could definitely feel a headache coming on.

* * *

_A/N: I don't even know what this is. I was attempting to write for a prompt and it happened. Insane!Wes happened. I just. I don't know. Anyway, I promise I'll work on the prompts. Like I said, I get distracted. In the meantime, feel free to give me more prompts? _

_[whispers]_

_And reviews? :)_

_[backs into shadows]_


	13. The Joys of Teasing the Fans

_A/N: Once again, I'm sorry that it took so long to do. Again. My imagination seems to keep failing me these days. God knows why. I tried writing so many of the prompts, but then I kept writing myself into a corner on each of them, but I think I just about managed this one, from eternityforklaine21: __**Kurt is a famous fashion designer and Blaine is a musician. They've been seen together and everyone wants to know of they're dating. [they are]! **__I changed it slightly though so Kurt is an actor. So... yeah. Also, there used to be at signs in here, but removed them for some ridiculous reason._

* * *

_HOLY SHIT. GUESS WHO I JUST SAW TOGETHER GETTING LUNCH. _

_KURT HUMMEL AND BLAINE ANDERSON._

_NO BIG DEA L_

_I'M FEIN _

* * *

_omG?_

* * *

_first the hot pictures now this. goodbye world_

_#flies into the sun #lol bye_

* * *

_remeMBER WHEN THEY WERE IN LONDON TOGETHER OMFG _

* * *

_omg look at their smiles_

_#klaine _

* * *

_I CRY. I'M SO DONE. I'M SPIRALLING_

* * *

Those were the general posts as Blaine scrolled through the Klaine tag on Tumblr, something he had gotten into the habit of when the fans had first gotten their hands on the pictures taken of him and Kurt during their vacation to London. It wasn't really for any other reason than amusement, because the fact that out there in the world, there were teenage girls emotionally invested in his and Kurt's (non-confirmed) relationship... it just amused him, as well as touched him.

He chuckled to himself as he wriggled on the bed slightly, continuing to scroll down. Across the page were various edits of the picture that someone had posted yesterday. He smiled as he looked at it, and smiled at the memories. He and Kurt had been in a coffee shop when it was taken, and the camera had caught Kurt's smile. Once again, he felt like he had been knocked breathless by the intensity of his love for Kurt, and he briefly wondered how he'd managed to get so lucky. Blaine also wondered how they'd managed to keep this a secret from their respective fans for so long.

'What's got your attention?' he heard Kurt ask from somewhere behind him, and he looked over his shoulder in time to see Kurt clamber on to the generously sized bed beside him, lying on his stomach and looking at the laptop screen. Blaine tried not to let the fact that Kurt's mostly unbuttoned shirt was showing most of his chest distract him.

'Our fans know about yesterday,' Blaine replied, forcing his eyes away from the exposed skin and back to his laptop. He didn't need to turn around to know that Kurt was smirking, also managing to raise an eyebrow. 'Well, maybe not _everything_ we did yesterday,' he amended, shivering when he felt Kurt's hot breath against his neck.

'Obviously,' Kurt breathed into his ear, resting his chin on his shoulder as he read the posts, 'they're still alive.'

'I think some of them would love to know, though,' Blaine pointed out, eyeing a post that was mainly tags going into graphic detail about what they thought went down yesterday.

'Perverts,' Kurt snickered. 'So when are we going to stop this torture and tell them?'

Blaine paused thoughtfully, finger tapping on the down arrow. 'Maybe tomorrow? It's been what, six months since they started suspecting?'

'And even longer for us,' Kurt smiled, and he reached around to cup Blaine's face and pulled him into a kiss that left them both breathless. Blaine all but slammed the laptop closed and placed it on the floor, and Kurt quickly grabbed his phone from the beside table, motioning to Blaine to wait a second as he typed something. Those few seconds felt like forever to Blaine. Kurt grinned and he showed the screen to Blaine. Despite himself and his current impatience, Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

Kurt Hummel **kurthummel **

_i'm having a fantastic day so far ;)_

'I bet you are,' Blaine all but growled, leaning forward to breathe harshly in Kurt's ear.

Kurt barely had the time to throw his phone away from the bed, letting it land on the thick carpet. All further thoughts were pushed from his mind as Blaine pinned him into the mattress.

* * *

_that tweet though. THE WINK_

* * *

_I bet he's with blaine_

* * *

_somebodys getting their vitamin d _

* * *

Blaine had to stifle a laugh as he looked through the various posts, this time on his phone as he waited for Kurt to finish getting dressed. Kurt's little tweet yesterday had managed to break a good portion of the internet again, and people had spent time trying to work out exactly what he meant. The theories, to say the least, were amusing. There was even fanfiction devoted to what Kurt could possibly doing.

'Are you looking at their posts, again?' came an exasperated, but amused voice from the doorway, and Blaine turned to look at him.

He immediately felt his breath leave him again as he stared at Kurt, standing there looking so ridiculously handsome in his outfit it wasn't even fair.

'You look amazing,' he said straight away, smiling at him.

Kurt's cheeks reddened, and he smiled, looking down at the floor for a second before looking back up. 'You too,' he replied softly, crossing the room with a casual sort of grace until he was standing in front of Blaine, close but not quite touching. Blaine leaned up slightly, pressing a kiss to Kurt's mouth, and he smiled into it, unable to stop himself.

'Shall we?' he asked breathlessly, holding out his arm when they'd broken apart. Kurt smiled at him again, a smile soft and real and so secret to the rest of the world, and hooked their arms together, and they began making their way towards the door. Kurt paused briefly, only to lock the doors behind them, and then they continued to the car.

Blaine held the door open, smiling charmingly, and Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately as he slid into the car.

* * *

Whenever Blaine walked around somewhere, people stared and started taking pictures. It was just one of the many things that came with fame, even if it wasn't the most enjoyable one. He knew that pictures of his walk with Kurt would be on the internet later, and there would be even more speculation as to why they were even hanging out in the first place. Still, he couldn't bring himself to care. For one, he was with Kurt and that made him automatically happier, and he also liked teasing his fans. He loved them, don't get him wrong, but he liked to have fun sometimes.

'You're planning something,' Kurt said, glancing at him as they walked out of a coffee shop that they regularly visited these days, hands shoved deep in the pockets of his hoodie. 'Something nefarious, my senses tell me.'

Blaine grinned in response.

'Why on Earth would you think that?' he asked innocently, and Kurt narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously.

'Because you never could pull off innocent.'

From the side of the road, someone had taken out a camera and started to take pictures, but Kurt and Blaine ignored them and continued walking.

At least, they did until Blaine stopped abruptly, forcing Kurt to stumble to a halt (and as a consequence, nearly fall over in front of the cameras). He reached out and placed his hand on Kurt's arm to steady him. Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine, who was looking around them, obviously checking for something. He turned back to Kurt, and there was something Kurt couldn't identify in his eyes. 'Do you trust me?' he asked suddenly.

'What?' Kurt replied, a hint of exasperation in his tone, 'yes, of course. But why -'

However, Kurt didn't get to finish his question as Blaine suddenly surged forwards, rising up the slight distance between their heights and pressing their lips together, Kurt would have gasped in surprise, had it not been for the slight obstruction, and Blaine smiled into the kiss.

'We're putting the dating rumours to bed,' he murmured against Kurt's lips, hand flying to Kurt's neck and tangling in the curling hair there. Distantly, he could hear the cameras clicking madly, and he smirked in a self-satisfied way. He pulled away, still grinning, and said, 'Well, you're the one who wanted to tell them today.'

Kurt rolled his eyes as they began walking again, hands bumping occasionally. 'That wasn't the way I was thinking of,' he pointed out.

'It works though,' Blaine shrugged.

'The fans will have heart attacks when they find out.'

Blaine couldn't help but smile in anticipation for that.

* * *

_HOLY SHIT I;M DAED _

* * *

_omg omg omg omg _

* * *

_THEY FCUKING KISSED I CNAT BREAT HE _

* * *

_i'm done _

_so done_

_#lol #bye world #dying_

* * *

_kurt has a hot boyfriend ^-^ _

_blaine has a hot boyfriend ^-^_

* * *

_*dead*_

* * *

Blaine chuckled to himself as he read through the posts that night. Posts that included copious amounts of people crying gifs, stockphoto pictures of people jumping off a cliff and gifs of people falling down the stairs. And, of course, there were the pictures that people had taken earlier, and various edits of it. A few of them were HQ, and zoomed right in to his and Kurt's faces.

'How many survived?' came Kurt's voice, and Blaine turned around in time to see Kurt clambering across the bed, DVD in hand and wearing a teasing expression.

'Enough for a riot,' Blaine replied, laughing lightly when he came across a post that seemed to be mostly rage yelling their feelings. Struck by inspiration, he reached across the bed and grabbed Kurt's phone before grabbing Kurt himself. 'Smile,' he said, going onto the camera and holding it above them. Taking the picture, he checked it was alright and handed it back to Kurt, already grinning.

Kurt knew what Blaine wanted him to do with the photo.

'You're evil,' he said as he opened Twitter, posting the picture and immediately closing out of it.

Blaine minimised Tumblr and he put the disc in, grabbing Kurt's waist and bringing him closer to him as the movie menu appeared. They smiled at each other, and Kurt leant his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine immediately rested his head on Kurt's, breathing in the smell of shampoo and smiling.

He really couldn't be happier than he was in that moment.

* * *

Kurt Hummel_ **kurthummel **_

_about to watch a movie with **blaineanderson** :)_

* * *

_A/N: This would have been up earlier today, but I ended up getting intensely agonising earache that lasted for two and a half hours. Two and a half hours of wanting to do nothing but curl up in a ball and cry. But I finished this nonetheless, and it's now twenty to four in the morning. Anyway, enough rambling. Hopefully, this turned out okay. [whispers] I like reviews [backs into shadows]_


	14. Domestic Klaine and Cookies

_A/N: An anon on Tumblr prompted: __**Kurt-n-Blaine being ridiculously domestic at the Hudmel household one night and Carol, Finn and Burt's reactions?**_ _So hopefully this turned out okay._

* * *

Finn was well aware that he wasn't really allowed in the kitchen, not after what had happened last time (they still didn't talk about the Great Almost Fire Incident). Kurt had sat him down one night after said Incident and gone into a long lecture as to why he wasn't allowed in the kitchen without supervision, and if Finn didn't believe him, he could go and ask his mother. Kurt had then moved onto a list of things – each of them quite graphic and creative – that would happen if Finn tried to use the oven, or tried to use the grill to dry his shoes again.

Suffice to say, Finn didn't go in the kitchen much these days.

However, when he all but slammed the door open one night after Football practice and came stumbling across the living room floor, he was immediately assaulted by the smell of freshly baked cookies. He started making his way towards the kitchen, the smell of cookies and prospect of food clouding his mind – and therefore making him forget about Kurt's warnings. It was only when he reached the door that he remembered, and he froze in place.

Still, when he heard more than one voice, muffled through the door and walls, curiosity won out over the caution, and Finn peaked opened the door just enough to peak through the slight gap.

Kurt was in there, as he had anticipated.

Blaine was in there as well. He wasn't so surprised at that, either. It was the next thing he noticed that surprised him.

They were both covered in flour, attempting to stir in the same bowl and apparently getting distracted by each other constantly, if the looks they were giving each other were any indication. Blaine suddenly grinned and reached across the bowl to run a hand through Kurt's slightly frazzled hair, and Kurt shrieked as he was left with a large amount of flour in it. He tried to hit Blaine with a spoon, but Blaine cackled and darted out of harm's way, sprinting up behind Kurt and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Finn quickly (and quietly – he didn't have a Kurt-inflicted death wish) shut the door and backed away from the kitchen. He kept on going until he was back in the living room, and he looked around before jumping several feet in the air. Burt was suddenly sat in his chair, reading the paper. However, he looked up when he heard Finn stumble over the table, and he appeared to understand, if his sympathetic expression was anything to go by.

'You've seen it too, huh?' he asked, nodding towards the kitchen.

Finn nodded, glancing back towards the dreaded room – he absently wondered how much flour was on the floor now – before mumbling something about having a shower before dinner. He then took off up the stairs, nearly tripping on every alternate step in his haste to escape the human versions of sugar taking over the kitchen.

After his shower and having mostly got himself dry, he went back downstairs. So far, attempting to pull a shirt on whilst his skin was damp was going about as well as you'd expect, and he grunted in irritation as his head got caught in the soft fabric. Burt was still sat in his chair in the living room, not even batting an eyelid when Finn bumped into the wall blindly and nearly knocked a picture off.

'Are they still in there?' he asked, dropping onto the couch heavily and looking towards the kitchen. His stomach growled, and he patted it comfortingly.

'You can go and check if you really want to,' Burt replied, absently turning the page of his newspaper.

'No, no! I'm good!' Finn said hurriedly, waving his hands for emphasis (and as a consequence, nearly knocking something off the coffee table with his flailing). He leaned back to avoid any potential accidents, and tapped his fingers against his thighs in boredom. Between the occasional sound of papers brushing against each other and the constant ticking of the clock, Finn found himself bored out of his mind. He was about to get up and go into the kitchen – well, maybe not into the kitchen, more like peak – when the door to said room opened. Finn's head snapped towards it.

Kurt and Blaine were stumbling out of it, arms wrapped tightly around each other and covered head to toe in flour. Finn had previously thought that it wasn't possible for Kurt to get any paler. Apparently, he'd been wrong. They were giggling over something, and the smell of cookies followed them into the room. Finn's stomach growled again.

Burt cleared his throat loudly, and they both looked towards him so quickly Finn had the image of their heads snapping off and flying across the room.

'Er – hi, Dad,' Kurt said awkwardly, smiling and waving. Blaine waved with him.

'So how was the wedding, guys?' Burt asked, raising an eyebrow in a way that was eerily reminiscent of Kurt. 'Seeing as we seem to have missed the memo about it.'

Both of them blushed, but they still didn't untangle themselves from each other, and Finn had the urge to projectile vomit rainbows.

'We're just gonna shower,' Kurt said, gesturing down at himself and the flour awkwardly. He started moving towards the door, pulling Blaine with him. 'Blaine already has clothes here, so... yeah.'

Burt just rolled his eyes as they hastily exited the room, saying nothing. Smelling the cookies again, Finn made a move to get up from the couch, but Kurt stuck his head through the door, pointed at him and said, very sharply, 'Keep your paws off my cookies, Hudson, or so help me I'll castrate you in your sleep with a rusty spoon.'

Finn immediately sat back down, crossing his legs for extra protection. Satisfied, Kurt nodded and left again. The distant sound of footsteps going up the stairs drifted through the door a second later.

'The day they get married,' Burt said, getting up from his chair and grabbing his mug from the side as he headed towards the kitchen, 'we won't even notice a difference.'

* * *

_A/N: So... was this okay? [starts to become paranoid] _


	15. Movie Cuddles

_A/N: So the lovely foreverklaine21 on tumblr prompted: __**klaine cuddling while watching a movie but something awkward happens? You can decide what(:**__And I don't know whether it turned out okay or not._

* * *

By the time Kurt and Blaine manage to stumble through the door to their (blissfully devoid of Santana) apartment, their cheeks are flushed red from the cold wind outside that was tormenting the city, and any hair gel and hairspray used that day had been rendered completely useless. Shivering, Kurt slid the heavy door shut and leaned against it, catching his breath and coughing, and Blaine watched him with worry.

'Come on,' he said, already going over and linking his and Kurt's arms together to stumble across the apartment. That resulted in them nearly tripping over one of Santana's stilettos that Blaine was fairly certain had been used for murder at some point. 'Let's just watch a movie.'

Kurt murmured something unintelligible, but it seemed to be an agreement. He untangled himself from Blaine's arm and straightened up, smiling at him and heading towards their corner of the apartment. Blaine slowly unbuttoned his coat and slipped it off, taking the time to hang it up. Kurt just threw his coat over a chair with a well practised grace and immediately headed back towards the kitchen.

'Just grab a move and get it set up,' he called over his shoulder, and Blaine nodded, forgetting that Kurt couldn't see him, and began going through their stuff. He grinned when he came across the right one, and he headed back towards the living area, kneeling in front of the TV and DVD player. Blaine quickly skipped all the adverts and by the time it was on the menu, Kurt had wandered back into the room, glasses of wine in hand. Blaine glanced back at him, and he saw that Kurt's eyebrow was raised.

'Really, Blaine? Mulan?' he asked, sounding slightly exasperated but mostly amused.

Blaine just shrugged and grinned, moving towards the couch and collapsing into it. Kurt sat beside him, handing him his wine and picking up the remote. Shaking his head and smiling fondly, he pressed play and curled up into Blaine's side. Almost instinctively, Blaine's arm went around Kurt's waist, rubbing circles through the soft cotton of his shirt. He still felt a bit cold, so Blaine tightened his grip. Kurt sighed, his warm breath close to Blaine's ear, and he leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder.

They managed to get through about half of the movie without any distractions, bar an occasional kiss here and there, or the odd comment on something. There was an undercurrent of a warm laziness in the air, and it made Blaine just want to sink back into the cushions and never leave. Kurt shifted further into his side, head resting against Blaine's neck, and Blaine absently pressed a kiss to Kurt's hair, breathing in the smell of his conditioner.

Kurt looked at him, eyes half lidded and a smile on his face, and Blaine leaned forwards, closing the small gap between them to press a kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt responded immediately, smiling into it and Blaine brought his other hand up to the back of Kurt's head. All the while, the movie continued to play in the background, nothing but white noise in the sparks that always went off in the kisses.

'Hey! I told you! No freaky business on the couch!' came a voice from the door, loud in the almost serene quietness, and they both jumped apart. Blaine looked over at the door, and saw Santana, standing there with her arms folded across her chest, looking none too amused.

Blaine wondered if they had time to hide her killer stilettos.

'What? We weren't about to – to do anything,' Kurt protested, glaring at her. Santana raised an eyebrow.

'Is that why you were playing tonsil tennis with your hobbit?' she asked, her tone deceptively innocent and questioning. She rolled her eyes and started walking towards her portion of the apartment, heels loud against the floor.

'Why do I live with you again?' Kurt shouted to her, his tone sounding faintly frustrated. The hint of teasing, though, and the teasing light in his eyes gave it away though, and Santana came back out a moment later, jacket gone this time, leaving her in just a ridiculously tight and short dress. She smirked at Kurt as she walked around the couch to him.

'Because you loves me,' she said, pinching his cheek in one manicured (taloned) hand, continuing to smirk as Kurt rolled his eyes and batted her hand away. Blaine just sat back and watched their banter, like he always did. She then sat down next to Kurt, getting right into his personal space and leaning into his side. She stole his nearly empty glass of wine and downed what was left of it before turning to the TV. 'No funny business, wonder twins. I've got my eyes on you. All three of them.' She glanced at them, barely moving her head. 'My Mexican psychic third eye sees all.'

Kurt looked over at Blaine and rolled his eyes fondly. For the remainder of the movie, they were generally quiet, slowly settling back into a similar state that they were in before. Blaine could see that Kurt had an arm around Santana's shoulder, both of them watching the movie with half asleep expressions, and he couldn't help but watch them fondly.

When the movie ended, Santana stood up, swaying slightly, and she made her way towards her part of the apartment. Just before she reached her curtain, she turned and looked at them again. 'Rachel should be back soon, from wherever she said she was going.' She shrugged tiredly, but managing a smirk all the same. 'Night, boys!' She gave a little wave before disappearing behind her curtain.

Blaine smiled at Kurt, who was just clambering to his feet. 'Come on,' he said, holding out his hand and continuing to smile softly. Kurt smiled tiredly in return, and took the hand, allowing Blaine to lead him behind their curtain.

The sleep that followed was immediate.

* * *

_A/N: Hopefully, that was alright. Was that alright? I know I ask this every time, but it's normal for me. Anyone who knew me back in my Potter phase would know how paranoid I am. So... yeah. _


	16. Kisses in the Rain

_A/N: I got this prompt from klaine21forever on Tumblr: __**Klaine under the rain :)**__and I tried with it, so therefore I should not be criticised. Heh. Hopefully, it turned out okay._

* * *

Rain was pouring down like the weather was on the warpath, and Kurt shrieked as a car went past them, drenching them in even more water.

Blaine grinned at him, taking in Kurt's appearance of flattened hair, soaking wet clothes and face drenched in raindrops, and his heart stuttered. That was a normal occurrence now, but it still surprised Blaine when it happened. As if to spite them even more, the rain started pouring harder, and Blaine tilted his head up towards the sky, revelling in the feel of cool water splashing on his face, not caring about how out of control his hair would be at the end of it.

'Come on!' he shouted to Kurt, trying to be heard over the loud splattering of raindrops on the pavement. He grabbed Kurt's hand and started to pull him along, running through the rain and splashing through the puddles.

'What are you doing?' Kurt shouted back, and Blaine glanced back in time to see Kurt try to shield his hair –_ try_ being the key word. Any hairspray that he'd used that morning was gone, leaving his hair to be free in all it's natural glory. He decided not to answer Kurt, though, and kept running, a smile on his face at the thought of what he was about to do.

He hoped he was going in the right direction, as well. He couldn't really see past the wall of rain that surrounded them.

After a while of nothing but oddly soothing sounds of constant rain and feet running through large quantities of water, Blaine could just about see what he had been searching through the raindrops, and he smiled, leading Kurt towards it. The fountain was still on, the raindrops casting ripples across the surface of the water. He reached down and lightly skimmed the water, and turned back to Kurt.

Kurt was smiling at him, a look so affectionate on his face that it made Blaine's heart stutter again, even if there was an air confusion with him. 'What are we doing here, Blaine?' he asked, blinking water out of his eyes.

Blaine let go of his hand and spun around in a circle, water splashing around him and face tilted towards the sky again, smiling. He then looked back at Kurt, arms out. 'Look where we are,' he said, gesturing around him, and he watched Kurt look around, saw his smile soften with something Blaine couldn't name.

'The place where we got engaged,' Kurt said softly, his fingers running over the glinting ring on his finger. Blaine walked towards him and entwined their fingers together, moving so that they were standing nearly chest to chest, only a few inches between them.

Kurt suddenly surged forward, his arms going around Blaine's neck as he pulled Blaine into a kiss. Momentarily surprised, Blaine responded in turn straight away, never getting tired of how damn perfect it felt. His arms snaked around Kurt's waist, holding him tightly and fingers curling into the material of Kurt's drenched coat.

'I love you,' Kurt whispered as he broke away, raindrops dripping off his eyelashes and mingling with the rest of the water on his face. Blaine pulled him into a hug, arms tight around his back and Kurt leant his forehead against Blaine's shoulder, smiling despite the rain.

After a moment, Blaine gently shifted Kurt so that he was looking at him, smiling. 'Come on,' he said, holding out a hand and smiling when Kurt took it without hesitation, 'let's get out of the rain.'

They walked slowly away from the fountain and down the street, not caring about the rain anymore. They were already soaked to the skin, what harm would a bit more rain do now? As they walked, their feet kicked up water from the puddles gathering in the concrete and their hands swung back and forth, rings glinting with rainwater and the dull daylight from the clouds overhead.

They ended up ducking into a Starbucks that was just down the road. The rain hadn't even started to relent, and rather than risk getting caught in a potential storm (which was looking very likely at that moment in time), they decided to find shelter. It may have been mostly futile if they had hoped to get dry again, but that didn't really matter.

As they opened the door and traipsed across the floor, weaving between the tables of thirteen year old girls sat Instagraming their lattes, they left splashes of rainwater in their wake. A business woman pointedly shifted her bag away from the raindrop's trajectory, and an older man made sure his newspaper wasn't at risk of getting hit. Blaine noticed a young girl look at Kurt in interest, and he smirked to himself.

'Was it worth it? Getting soaked to kiss in the rain?' Blaine asked, taking a sip of his coffee and peering at Kurt over the brim of the cup. They'd managed to peel off their coats and tuck them under their table, seeing as the rain hadn't managed to soak all the way through the coats to their clothes after all.

Kurt smiled, any residual rainwater clinging to his eyelashes, and he reached across the table, taking Blaine's hand in his, a familiar gesture. 'Of course it was,' he replied softly, thumb running over Blaine's knuckles, touch almost feather-light.

Outside, the rain continued to pound against the pavement and beat against the windows.

Safe inside their cocoon, they paid it no mind.

* * *

_A/N: God I hate ending fics. They always feel so awkward to me. Anyway, hopefully that was alright. _


	17. Rumours and Reactions

_A/N: Remember that time I wrote about famous!klaine and their reactions to the reactions of their fans? Yeah, I wrote a prequel to it. AKA, the one where the rumours begin. If a name is in bold, there should be an at sign there, but this site deletes those._

* * *

Santana Lopez ** auntiesnix**

_and that's a wrap! _

_| Retweeted by ** kurthummel **_

* * *

Kurt Hummel ** kurthummel**

_this was so amazing! Thank you to everyone involved in this! _

* * *

Kurt leaned against the wall of the set room where the wrap party was taking place, phone in hand and the pleasant buzz of alcohol running through his veins. A giant cake had once stood in the middle of the room, but once the champaign had been brought out, it had ended up anywhere but the centre of the room. Kurt suspected there was some on the ceiling.

Absently, he unlocked his phone and went to his Twitter app, smiling when he saw the numerous congratulatory tweets from his followers. Kurt jumped when a voice suddenly started speaking next to him. 'Hey.'

He turned his head to the side and couldn't help but smile when he saw Blaine, the artist that had done the majority of the music for the movie. 'Hey,' he replied, trying not to pay too much attention to the way Blaine's eyes looked in the dimmed lights. They'd seen each other around over the past week or so, of course, but due to their conflicting schedules, they'd never been able to have a proper conversation, save for the introductions.

'So how does it feel to be a free man?' Blaine asked with a grin that was far too attractive, leaning on one arm and facing Kurt side-on. 'Whatever will you do with all that time?' His grin was coy, slightly mischievous, and Kurt was grateful for the lights being dim in that moment, as it hid the steadily rising blush.

'I don't even know,' Kurt laughed, a little breathless, and he leaned his head against the wall, mostly staring up at the ceiling through half lidded eyes. 'Go home and see my dad. Eat lots of cake. Sleep.' He shrugged. 'Who knows?'

Blaine gave a small chuckle, and started speaking again. 'Well... Maybe you'd perhaps like to, I don't know, get a coffee sometime?'

Kurt tipped his head to the side and smiled slightly, questioning.

'I mean, if you don't want to, that's fine-' Blaine tried to say, rubbing a hand up the back of his neck, but Kurt cut him off, placing a finger on his lips with a feather-light touch.

'Blaine,' he said gently, focusing on his face and smiling, 'I'd love to.'

Blaine's face split into a beam that reminded Kurt vaguely of a happy puppy, and they happily exchanged numbers.

* * *

_wait, what've i missed?_

* * *

_this probably doesn't even mean anything guys. they're probably just two friends getting coffee again_

* * *

_aw, don't they look happy? _

* * *

_buT LOOK HOW CLOSE THEYRE SITTING TOGETHER_

* * *

'The fans are at it again,' Kurt announced by way of greeting when Blaine opened the door to his spacious apartment one morning, pulling off his scarf and sunglasses and tossing them on a nearby table. He shrugged his jacket off and hung it up on the coat stand, smiling when he felt two arms wrap around his waist and hold him tightly.

'Oh yeah?' Blaine asked, his hot breath ticking Kurt's neck and ear. 'What are they saying now?' Kurt shivered when he felt Blaine nipping at his neck, soothing over them with his tongue, and he struggled to get his thoughts in order again. Damn him for being so distracting.

'They're demanding to know if we're dating,' Kurt managed to get out, sighing breathlessly when Blaine didn't let up. 'Yesterday's pictures riled them up, apparently.'

'Mmm,' Blaine agreed absently, hands sliding under Kurt's shirt and running along the skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake, '_you_ rile me up.'

'You dork,' Kurt laughed, squirming his way out of Blaine's grip and heading towards the kitchen. 'Sometimes I don't know why I put up with you.'

Blaine practically bounced into the kitchen after him, leaning against a counter as Kurt opened the refrigerator and pulled out a can of coke. 'It's because you love me,' he said in a solemn voice, and Kurt looked over his shoulder at him, pretending to be considering it.

'That is very true,' he said after a moment, walking the few steps it took to get to Blaine and pulling him into a kiss with his free hand. Blaine's hands immediately went to his waist, fingers going under the shirt again and digging into the skin. A few moments later he quickly pulled back, knowing that if they continued going down that route, he'd never get round to asking the thing that was on his mind. Blaine tried to follow his lips, and Kurt couldn't help but smirk.

'I'd like to ask you something,' Kurt said, holding a finger up for silence. Blaine leaned his lips against said finger, and Kurt narrowed his eyes at him slightly. Blaine blinked innocently.

'If it's about going to the bedroom, the answer is always yes,' Blaine said innocently, smirking slyly when Kurt sighed and looked towards the ceiling with a why me expression.

'Hush, you,' he said, swatting at Blaine, and Blaine continued to grin. 'I was about to ask if you'd like to come to London with me.'

That got Blaine's attention. 'London?' he asked, his tone one of slight disbelief. 'You want me to go on vacation with you to _London_?'

'Yeah,' Kurt said, shrugging slightly and smiling. 'I've heard it's amazing, and I've always wanted to go there.' He shrugged again and looked at Blaine. 'I mean, we don't have to, but-'

Kurt didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, as he suddenly found himself with an armful of Blaine. Blaine pulled back enough to press their lips together in a searing kiss, one that left both of them breathless when they pulled back for air. They stayed close together though, close enough that Kurt could practically taste the coffee that Blaine had drank that morning.

'I'd love to,' Blaine whispered against his lips, and he closed the short space between them briefly, before pulling back and moving around Kurt to push away from the counter. Kurt knew the look that was in Blaine's eyes, so when Blaine reached forwards, grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the bedroom, he didn't protest.

* * *

Kurt Hummel ** kurthummel**

_london is so amazing! _

| _Retweeted by __** blaineanderson**_

* * *

_what, they're in london together? omFG_

* * *

_THEY ARE ON VACATION TOGETHER HOL Y SHIT_

* * *

_LOOK AT THE PICTURES_

* * *

_they both look so happy ^-^_

* * *

_fcuking hell_

* * *

Kurt was still laughing slightly when he ended his call to Rachel, padding into their hotel bedroom with his phone in hand. Blaine was draped across the large bed, and he looked up from his phone when Kurt entered the room. He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

'I just got off the phone to Rachel,' Kurt said, barely managing to stifle another laugh as he clambered onto the bed and crawled up next to Blaine. The action was made more difficult by the fact that he was wearing skin-tight jeans, and he ignored the way Blaine's eyes followed his legs.

'And?' Blaine asked, tearing his eyes away and looking at Kurt again.

'The fans are apparently going insane,' he replied, reaching across to the bedside table and placing his phone down safely. Blaine looked thoughtful for a minute, and then he suddenly moved slightly, crawling to the edge of the bed and grabbing his laptop from the floor. He got it back safely on the bed and opened the lid. A moment or so later, he had opened Chrome and was typing something. When Blaine started chucking at something after a few minutes, Kurt leaned over and rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder.

'Insane is one word for it,' Blaine cackled, scrolling slowly down the page, looking through the various posts and reaction gifs.

'Oh my god,' Kurt breathed as he read some of them. One of them seemed to be an entire story about what he and Blaine were up to. Something caught his eye, and he looked at it properly. 'Is that – do they have a ship name for us?'

Blaine cackled again, clicking on the 'read more' link. After skimming the page, Kurt quickly shoved Blaine's hand out of the way and closed the tab.

'They're certainly imaginative,' Blaine snickered, scrolling once again, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

'There's been about a thousand edits of the same picture,' Kurt commented idly, eyes widening as he saw a flashing rainbow one that seemed to be the epitome of gay.

'I can't believe they're so invested in a rumour,' Blaine said, cackling again when he came across yet another post going on about what he and Kurt probably did in their hotel room. He read through it, thoughtfully saying, 'Can you even do that in that position?'

'Blaine!' Kurt quickly went back to the page before that, staring at Blaine with an exasperated look. 'Stop reading porn about us written by teenage girls.'

And if that sentence didn't feel weird to say, Kurt didn't know what did.

'Sorry,' Blaine said sheepishly, having the grace to blush. He managed to stay quiet for a couple of minutes, laughing when he came across a post here and there. 'Although I am curious as to how you would - ' he started to say, but Kurt cut him off by suddenly pulling him backwards to press their lips together. Blaine smiled into the kiss, turning around and one hand flying to the back of Kurt's head, the other to his thigh.

'Blaine?' Kurt murmured against his lips, eyes half lidded. 'Shut up.'

Blaine grinned, having the foresight to place the laptop safely on the floor before Kurt rolled them over, pinning him into the mattress and straddling his thighs. He quickly reached across to grab his phone again, smirking at Blaine's petulant look, and quickly typed out a short tweet. He put his phone back on the side safely, and he leant down to meet Blaine's lips in a searing kiss. Blaine smiled into the kiss for a few moments, before suddenly flipping their positions, hands resting on Kurt's chest.

Kurt smiled, all but grabbed Blaine by the neck and pulled him down into another kiss.

* * *

Kurt Hummel ** kurthummel**

_there's a fantastic view from my hotel room at night_

* * *

_WHAT_

* * *

_GUYS_

_GUYS_

_WHAT IF_

* * *

_that sneaky bastard_

* * *

_oh they're doing far more than sightseeing_

* * *

_shIT_

* * *

_i cant even breath e_

* * *

_the lord is testing me_

* * *

'I think you broke them,' Blaine said over breakfast the next morning, looking up from his phone and smirking across the table at Kurt.

'Meh,' Kurt shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee, 'I'm sure they'll live.' He took another sip and eyed Blaine over the rim of the cup. 'Are you on Tumblr again?'

Blaine quickly locked his phone and shoved it in his pocket, his expression innocent. 'No?' he said, but it came out more as a question.

Kurt just rolled his eyes in resignation, taking out his phone to look at the time. 'Come on, idiot,' he said, downing the rest of his coffee and trying not to wince at the slight burn. 'There's a few places I want to go to today.'

Blaine stood up, and Kurt lead the way out of the hotel, sliding on his sunglasses despite the clouds above them. He was aware of a few people looking at them, but he ignored them. He heard Blaine catch up with him, and he murmured to him as they walked down the street, 'This'll be a good way to cause chaos.'

Blaine chuckled quietly next to him.

* * *

Santana Lopez ** auntiesnix**

_**kurthummel** don't think i dont know what you're doing over there_

* * *

Santana Lopez ** auntiesnix**

_** kurthummel **or who i should say_

* * *

Kurt Hummel ** kurthummel**

_** auntiesnix** must you randomly tweet me?_

* * *

Santana Lopez ** auntiesnix**

_** kurthummel **of course. it's my way of keeping you on your feet_

* * *

Kurt Hummel ** kurthummel**

_** auntiesnix** how thoughtful of you_

* * *

Santana Lopez ** auntiesnix**

_** kurthummel **that's what i thought as well_

* * *

_fucking hell_

* * *

_look at the tweets to santana_

_#dead_

* * *

_santana knows_

_she's a klaine shipper too_

* * *

_I can only imagine the type of view they have... mmm_

* * *

_have i fallen into a fic_

* * *

Blaine cackled at all of the posts again as he scrolled through them.

Kurt pushed him off the bed in response, rolling his eyes in fond exasperation.

* * *

_A/N: Yay for famous!Klaine. I have much love for this. But writing backwards is such a pain – having to check something from the first one, making sure to add something that was mentioned in the first one. It's all very annoying. Now I know why there were so many inconsistencies in the Star Wars prequels. Anyway, hope this was okay :) And please leave a review, I honestly do appreciate them :) Same with prompts._


	18. The Aftermath of Breaking the Internet

_A/N: Someone wanted me to write a follow up to the original famous!klaine fic, so I did. And here we are. As always, the bold is supposed to be the at sign. And since eternityforklaine21 mentioned it, who would be opposed to the idea of the famous!klaine fics being re-done into a proper fic? _

* * *

_I JUST SAW KLAINE AT THE THEATRE TOGETHER_

_THE ADORABLE FUCKE RS_

* * *

_I bet they shared popcorn **u** _

* * *

_please. as if they even watched half of it. a lovely darkened room where they probably sat at the back.._

* * *

_I CNA SEE THEM_

_THEYRE HOLDING HAN SD_

_SHIT_

_#throwing myself into the sun_

* * *

Kurt Hummel ** kurthummel**

_man of steel is so so so so good_

_| Retweeted by ** blaineanderson**_

* * *

Santana Lopez ** auntiesnix**

_** kurthummel **like you saw the movie with dapper mchairgel there_

* * *

Kurt Hummel ** kurthummel **

_** auntiesnix**__ begone satan_

* * *

Santana Lopez ** auntiesnix**

_** kurthummel** but you're not denying your freaky escapades with eyebrows_

* * *

Kurt Hummel ** kurthummel**

_** auntiesnix** …_

* * *

Santana Lopez ** auntiesnix**

_** kurthummel **HA!_

* * *

'I swear, I'm going to kill her one day,' Kurt groaned as he threw himself backwards, landing sprawled across the bed with his legs tangled with Blaine's. Blaine watched as he held his phone precariously above his head, attempting to type whilst lying down., and made a non-committal noise in response, turning back to his laptop. Barely suppressing another snicker, he scrolled down the Klaine tag (he may or may not have bookmarked and started tracking said tag), getting far too much enjoyment out of it.

Kurt shifted next to him until he was facing the laptop as well, arm brushing against Blaine's as he propped himself up. Blaine didn't need to look over to know Kurt was rolling his eyes. 'I'm not even surprised anymore,' was all Kurt said, resting his chin on his hands.

'You know you love looking at the reactions, too,' Blaine pointed out, clicking on a read-more link and sniggering his way through a particularly long post on someone's thoughts and feelings. Closing down the tab and scrolling through the tag again, he noticed the copious uses of gifs people people crying in corners and going on about 'drowning in feels'.

'You love to torture them and watch their reactions,' Kurt corrected him, unlocking his phone. A quick glance told Blaine that he was texting Rachel about something.

'It's the same thing, isn't it?' Blaine asked with mock curiosity, tilting his head to the side as he looked at Kurt. Kurt glanced up, rolling his eyes again. Blaine grinned and went back to scrolling, cackling more often than not. 'Oh look,' he said, nudging Kurt and pointing at the screen. 'Someone's made a lovely black and white edit of us. We should totally get that printed and framed.'

Kurt slapped him on the head in response, and Blaine cackled again. 'So violent, my love.' He paused, a thought suddenly occurring to him, and he grinned, already going to open a new tab and typing in the new address

'What're you doing?' Kurt asked, exasperation leaking into his tone as he put the phone down. He leaned over slightly to get a better look at the screen, and he stared at Blaine, his eyebrow raised. 'Really?'

Blaine grinned in response and rolled off the bed, barely managing to keep his laptop from falling with him. 'Come on! We're going out!'

He heard Kurt sigh and shift, getting up off the bed and dusting down his jeans. 'Seriously?' he asked, grabbing his sunglasses from the side. 'We only got back - ' he paused, checking his phone, ' - an hour ago.'

'Exactly!' Blaine grinned, smoothing his shirt down and get rid of any creases in it. He began to lead the way towards the door of their bedroom, and down the stairs, grabbing his hat and sunglasses on the way to the front door. Kurt followed, closing the door behind him and falling into step beside Blaine and shoving his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Blaine Anderson ** blaineanderson**

_the sun is shining; time to get me some vitamin d ;)_

_| Favourited by ** auntiesnix,** ** justkeepklaining **and 100+ others_

* * *

_I JUST CHOKED_

* * *

_JESUS_

* * *

'You're a cruel, cruel man,' Kurt snickered as he scrolled through his phone, laughing at various things. Blaine watched him fondly, resting his chin on his hand as his free hand held his coffee, taking the occasional sip. Kurt raised an eyebrow at something and blinked, looking like he was torn between being amused and exasperated. 'Noah has changed his username to _justkeepklaining_,' he said, clearing his throat and taking a gulp of his coffee.

'Didn't he change his name to Waffles for President?' Blaine asked curiously, putting his coffee down and sitting up.

'Yeah,' Kurt replied, quickly locking his phone and placing it on the table. He sighed and smirked at Blaine. 'My Twitter mentions have gone insane since your little tweet.'

Blaine grinned, feeling proud of himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a group of teenage girls trying to look conspicuous with their iPhones, trying to take pictures of them. He was half temped to pose for them, or grab Kurt and pull him into a kiss.

Actually, now he really wanted to kiss Kurt. Not that he didn't always want to, of course, but the idea of 'accidentally' breaking the internet again... well, it solidified the need to.

So he reached over, one hand cupping Kurt's cheek, and pulled him into a mostly chaste kiss, smiling at the lingering taste of coffee and hint of spearmint chewing gum. Somewhere towards the front of the coffee shop, he heard a high pitched squeak, and he mentally grinned.

'Mmm, you are nefarious, aren't you?' Kurt murmured against his lips, smiling. He pulled away, still smiling and eyes sparkling. 'I love you.'

Blaine smiled at Kurt over the rim of the mug, breathing in the smell of coffee. 'I love you too.'

* * *

_FUCK SHIT_

* * *

_I DARE YOU TO FIND A COUPLE MORE IN LOVE_

_I _

_FUCKING_

_DARE_

_YOU_

* * *

_my life has been ruined_

* * *

_WHY DO THEY DO THIS_

* * *

_I see their vitamin d thing went well_

* * *

_._

_#dead #gone #bye world _

* * *

'Let me guess,' Kurt asked from where he was getting changed, looking over his shoulder at Blaine, who was once again on his laptop. Blaine glanced up at him, trying not to get distracted again (really, that happened far too often) by Kurt's bare back. 'We broke the internet again, and you're sat there smug about it?' Kurt pulled on a shirt, and Blaine felt disappointed that the view was gone.

No matter, he'd get it back soon.

With that thought, he turned back to his laptop, sniggering over the Klaine tag again. 'If these are accurate, we've caused at least a thousand deaths today,' he said, grinning when he came across a masterpost of the pictures from that day – the coffee shop ones, and any taken of them when they'd left the theatre.

'Oh dear,' Kurt commented dryly. Blaine felt the bed shift as Kurt climbed onto the bed next to him, and Kurt looked over his shoulder, resting his chin there in a now familiar gesture. 'Is it the usual then?'

'Naturally,' Blaine replied absently, scrolling through them again, skipping the generic 'HELP ME I'M DEAD' posts and grinning at some of the longer ones. 'Apparently we're little shits who shouldn't be allowed,' he read off the screen, cackling again. He didn't need to turn his head to know that Kurt was rolling his eyes again.

'Shouldn't be allowed to what?'

'It doesn't say,' Blaine shrugged. 'We're just not allowed.'

'Kurt huffed out a laugh, his breath warm against Blaine's neck. 'Fair enough,' he said, a smirk in his voice. Blaine turned his head and looked at him, smiling, and pressed a kiss to his mouth. Kurt smiled against his lips, then turned his head just enough to see the laptop screen again. 'Oh look, it's a rainbow edit of our kiss.'

'Mmm,' Blaine hummed absently burying his head against Kurt's neck and pressing kisses to it. After a few seconds, he turned away again, dropping another kiss on Kurt's cheek just because he could, and he started scrolling through the tag again. 'Part of me thinks I should get a Tumblr just to see everyone panic.' He grinned at Kurt slyly. 'They'd know that they're no longer safe.'

'I really wouldn't be surprised if you did,' Kurt said airily, shifting next to Blaine. Blaine glanced at him again, and saw that he was lying against the pillows, phone out again. And god, that was a distracting image. He looked up at Blaine, glow from the phone lighting up his face, and he raised an eyebrow. 'Is Twitter not enough anymore?'

'I need to be more in touch with the people!' Blaine said defensively, snorting when he read another read-more post.

'I bet you do,' Kurt muttered, fingers moving quickly against the screen. 'Translation: you want to be able to torture them.'

Blaine grinned unashamedly, not even bothering to hide it. 'You know me so well, love.' He smirked, opening a new tab and opening Tumblr again, signing out of the fake account he'd made using his secondary email address and started making a new account.

'You're actually doing it, aren't you?' Kurt asked without looking up from his phone, and Blaine started cackling. He grabbed his phone from the drawer and quickly took a picture, managing to capture Kurt's unimpressed look, and posted it on Tumblr, feeling immensely proud of himself. Then, he went on Twitter for a moment, still grinning, and closed his laptop, placing it on the floor and crawling across the bed.

Kurt recognised the look, a spark entering his eyes, and he locked the phone and put it on the side, reaching across and tugging Blaine into a kiss.

* * *

Blaine Anderson ** blaineanderson**

_guess who just made a tumblr ;) #theurlisamystery_

* * *

_oh fuck_

* * *

_HIDE YOUR GIFS, HIDE YOUR LIFE_

_AND HIDE YOUR PORN TOO_

* * *

_thAT LITTLE SHIT_

* * *

_HE KNOWS_

* * *

_d'you reckon they like reading porn about themselves or.._

* * *

_well shit_

* * *

The next morning, Blaine nearly ended up dying via laughter as he looked through the destruction he'd wrought. He rested his forehead against one of the kitchen cupboard doors, howling as he read through the posts of mass panic. He particularly enjoyed the ones where they were either worrying about their porn, or not even bothered.

'You're an idiot,' Kurt informed him, smiling and shaking his head in fond exasperation.

Blaine just continued cackling.

* * *

_AN: Meh. It could have been better. Aaaanyway, I really would appreciate reviews. :)_


End file.
